


Commencing Countdown, Engines On

by paintingfire



Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trying so very hard not to react to that oh so teasing subtle friction caused by rough material meeting rough material against skin. Bare skin. Aiden swallowing at the thought. Matt's eyes feasted hungrily on that bobbing Adam's apple, thinking of the moist flesh behind and above it. Just waiting for him to take that first cut through virgin territory, so he could sink in deeper and feel that delicious hot sweetness finally engulf him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commencing Countdown, Engines On

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a fill for a kink!meme prompt on LJ that asked for "Slightly!bastard!Matt/innocent!shy!Aiden. Aiden is a virgin, utterly and completely. Matt tells him he'll be sucking Matt's cock (and gives him an exact date e.g. in two weeks to the day after he tells him about it) but expects Aiden to practice in order to give a good BJ before the real thing. Cue awkward, embarrassed Aiden whenever he's alone sucking his fingers, practicing on anything that could be seen as phallic, even on a dildo, all in his spare alone time before he's expected to blow Matt for real."
> 
> I wrote it when I was having a bit of writer's block, hence I was letting the styles jump about a bit more than usual to try and feed my own fire. Plus I felt it kind of fitted the tease of writing each countdown as a separate entry. The whole thing turned, I hope, into a bit of a character arc and not just PWP. Countdown 1 is what I immediately thought of when I read the prompt.
> 
> Warning. Possible self-harm trigger in Countdown 5.
> 
> I am a mere storyteller, a painter of words. I have no secret mind-reading powers. The characterisations of the people and portrayal of events within the following story are therefore wholly fictitious. A fairytale begins "Once upon a time" but it does not mean it really happened. Remember that and we'll all live happily ever after!

**Commencing Countdown, Engines On**

 **[T minus...]**

 _Ground control to Major Tom  
Ground control to Major Tom  
Take your protein pills and put your helmet on_

All the contestants were squeezed around the big table, peas in the proverbial pod, pouring over their schedules for the week. Aiden placed next to Matt as usual, so trying not to blush at the ever increasing pool of heat he felt where Matt's thigh pressed purposefully against his. Trying so very hard not to react to that oh so teasing subtle friction caused by rough material meeting rough material against skin. Bare skin. Aiden swallowing at the thought.

Matt's eyes feasted hungrily on that bobbing Adam's apple, thinking of the moist flesh behind and above it. Just waiting for him to take that first cut through virgin territory, so he could sink in deeper and feel that delicious hot sweetness finally engulf him.

Eyes forever drawn to his friend, his crush, his... Aiden found himself transfixed by the thick marker pen Matt was tapping rhythmically on the table. A pen held tightly between two outstretched fingers, easily brought under control when it tried to slide away. It's captor's mind clearly plotting about something and Aiden already knew Matt well enough to realise it wasn't anything to do with staging rehearsals or PR appointments. No, Matt was mischief making. The kind of "mischief" Aiden had already learnt to long for and dread both at the same time.

As if on cue, Aiden felt the fingers of Matt's other hand thrust over him under the table, to grip and dig sharply in to the crease at the top of Aiden's leg. The sudden hidden lunge still managing to somehow catch him unawares. He couldn't help it! Shocked to his core, he jumped up, both knees banging the table, and let out frankly the most ridiculous squeal ever.

" _Aiden_! What on earth has bitten you? Are you okay, lad?" Mary being the first to voice her amazement at his, even stranger than usual, behaviour.

He beseechingly looked to Matt for assistance, but the bastard just sat there, head back, now twirling the pen between his lips at an ever increasing rate.

"Sorry, cramp. Cramp! Just cramp. He... it! It... it was too near my... No, I mean umm, not enough space!" Aiden wishing the ground would just swallow him up, and then blushing and groaning more at the thought of the word swallow. What had Matt done to him? Turned him into a lovesick fool with a one track mind, that's what.

"You had cramp near where, Aiden?" Somewhere through his latest mortification he can hear Louis' voice carry over from where he's trying to climb on to the back of Harry's chair. He takes a quick breath and grabs, in utter relief, the most obvious comeback he can think of.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny! Go back to cramping Harry's Style instead, forget about me."

The comment enough to create jokes and infighting amongst One Direction so everyone's attention is finally off him. Aiden feeling quite pleased with himself until he catches Matt's eye again and is immediately back to feeling on edge. Not that he isn't that way all the time he's around Matt. Wanting to touch him but either not brave enough, or worse, not allowed.

Matt moves so he's supporting his head on one elbowed hand, and slowly removes the pen from his mouth, keeping eye contact with Aiden while he speaks.

"Rebecca, be a sweetheart and pass along another copy of the calendar, you know what I'm like. Gotta keep track of a lot of things!" Blue eyes pierce even harder at Aiden "Might forget my head, if it wasn't screwed on properly, eh Aiden?"

And there we have it, thought Aiden.

"HEAD"

He should have guessed, but still he found himself catching his breath at hearing the word leave Matt's lips. How on earth, since last night, had such a tiny word grown to mean, well mean a hell of a lot more. To mean everything.

He kind of wished he had never confessed how nervous he was, that he'd never done anything with a guy. That he so wanted to do things, to do so much more, but was frightened of doing them wrong. He didn't want to disappoint, to turn Matt off instead of on. He felt as if Matt would be judging him, that'd he'd be "too intense" or something. Fuck, Cheryl Cole had a lot to answer for, bitch!

So that was when Matt came up with the idea. He could still hear him now: "Practice makes perfect Aid, especially if you want to put on a great performance."

Matt had said it was to just make Aiden feel more comfortable with himself, but he'd seen the way Matt's eyes had lit up, the way he'd rolled his tongue round his lips, the way his body tensed in anticipation as he'd outlined his so-called simple plan. The one where every time Matt said the word "head" Aiden had to go start sucking on something. Anything. Immediately. Or else.

Anything but Matt. Matt was off limits in the meantime. The prize if Aiden won this particular contest. Or more specifically:

"My straining cock, inside that mouth of your's Aiden. Your mouth open and hot and hungry for the taste of me, half wet with need but parched with nerves. Me finally pressing against those pretty pouty lips, pushing them open, wide wide open. You'd have to be able to take me. Have you seen how big I am, how big you make me? Are you sure you can stretch enough? And what about what you'll do to me? It's not merely suck it and see you know. You need to really please me if you want me to come for you, Aiden. Have you the skill to use your tongue properly, Aiden? Because if you're going to disappoint me we maybe should just forget the whole thing, and everything else we've been doing too..."

As if Aiden would every remember anything else ever again. As if he could ever say no to Matt!

 _Ground control to Major Tom  
Commencing countdown, engines on  
Check ignition and may God's love be with you_

 **[Ten!]**

"Aiden! Aiden! Are you asleep? Aww, is that why you're sucking your ickle thumb? Poor baby's tired!"

Oh shit! Aiden suddenly noticed that someone was waving the white flag of surrender for him. But then his ears eventually caught up with his eyes, causing him to noisily remove said thumb from his mouth and turn an equally white face in Rebecca's direction.

Please don't let my voice tremble!  
Please don't let my voice tremble!

Deep breath:

"Sorry Rebecca, miles away. Thanks!" He took the paper and handed it to Matt.

"Why thank you, m'boy. Your head's definitely in the right place today, unlike mine".

Fuck, he winked! He fucking winked. Aiden didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He just sat there, and this time stuck his pinky in his mouth, turning it against the side of his inner cheek. Feeling how the tender flesh there grew moister and pillowed out as he rotated. Hell, maybe Matt did have something here. He'd certainly never ever been as aware of his own mouth before. Surely that could only be a good thing?

So he started to relax a bit. Then remembered why he'd been tense in the first place. What the fuck was Matt up to now?

Matt spread the sheet out in front of him, using one hand to smooth it flat, palm making rotating movements. Grinning to himself as he let his other hand mimic the movement. Under the table, over material, knowing the result would be anything but flat and smooth. Giving Aiden's filling cock a little tweak in warning when he heard a strangled groan escape with a decided slurp past Aiden's still mouthed pinky.

"Right Aiden, pay attention." Matt commanded in a tone that had the desired result of Aiden shifting unquestionably nearer to him. "T minus and counting down your private Top 10. It's Thursday today, so our goal is to have you on your knees in front of the judges by a week Saturday!"

"Oops, only kidding. Have the judges eating out of your hand by then. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Lift Off! OK, doable?"

He enunciated each number with exaggerated mouth movements, not in the least surprised to see Aiden unconsciously joining in the countdown, the boy's cheek bulging as the finger was manipulated by unspoken promises. Matt was the only judge that counted and Aiden would be the one eating, out of Matt's hand and more. Oh, yes.

Yeah, Aiden might as well be Matt's own private slot machine. He couldn't have played him any better. His eyes had all but rolled back at the mention of being on his knees, and his jaw had dropped wide open at the eating part before he started sucking and gnawing on his finger again. Ten days to go and that mouth would be spilling forth Matt's cum, or better yet he'd truly hit the jackpot and Aiden would have swallowed it without thinking. Yeah, Matt couldn't wait to launch his rocket down that particular tight throat.

He quickly wrote a descending countdown in big red figures, then sat tapping the very tip of the marker pen on the paper, watching how the ink blot spread out a bit more with each push. Checking that Aiden was watching, then leaning over to breath into his ear:

"Okay, new rules, Aiden. You've 10 fingers and thumbs. By the time the countdown is finished you'll be able to get all of them into your mouth. Don't think they won't fit, they will. If you don't believe go google image your name. Seems I'm not the only one impressed by how wide you can open it.

"Now we can tick off 10, because you've been a good little fingersucker today. But each day we'll add something else for you to practise on. You've a lot to learn Aiden, and you want to be best for me, don't you? See this marker pen, for example." Matt slowed his voice to a hypnotising drawl before continuing...

"This nice thick pen, with it's l-o-n-g white body, and it's knobbly grooved cap. Imagine holding it in your mouth, your hands by your sides. Imagine being able to pop the end off just using your mouth. Just your mouth. Hmm? Sound nice and easy? Remember though, practice makes perfect. I'll expect you to show me your homework tomorrow night. Now Aiden, give me your hand."

Speechless, Aiden did what he was told and held his hand out to Matt who, being Matt and somehow being able to get away with such things in public, quickly bent over it and pressed his hot tongue to the exposed soft flesh. Flattening flesh against flesh and running wetly down the hollow of Aiden's palm, then quickly sucking and releasing the boy's middle finger with a satisfying slurping sound.

Then, while the others near them made sounds of mock disapproval, Matt quickly slapped the red marker the length of the still outstretched glistening wet patch.

"Hey guys, place your bets! How many seconds will the pen stay stuck to Aiden's palm when I turn it over? I say 10... "

So Matt spent the next 10 minutes watching One Direction licking each others palms, and watching Aiden turn 10 shades of red. Yep, sure was going to be an interesting 10 days.

Let the countdown commence!

  
 _Check ignition and may God's love be with you_

 **[Nine!]**

"Hmm, Matt."

"Hmm indeed! So you _are_ awake then? I was beginning to wonder!"

Matt redirected his lips from their route over Aiden's bare shoulder, instead trailing them slowly up Aiden's now arching neck and then pulled his head back to observe the softened face beside him on the pillow. Those amazing cushioned lips teasingly apart, still holding the impression of his name. God how could anyone look so perfect first thing in the morning. All unknowingly wanton and begging for it. Begging for him! He leant over and pressed fleeting kisses to the still down-turned sweeps of dark lashes, waiting for Aiden to look back at him with those deep trusting pools that he wanted to dive into and just stir about until they bubbled over. With good emotion or bad, Matt wasn't always entirely sure which exactly he wanted to stir up and that intrigued him even more.

"You're hot!" Aiden groaned. Oh god, he'd done it again. Why did he do this? Why?

Matt wakes him up being all sweet and gentle, which is what Aiden loves more than anything, and what does he do? He opens his mouth and out spew the words of an 11 year old fan girl. Every _fucking_ time.

Matt rakes through his quiff: _"Your fingers tickle."_

Matt kisses him for the first time: _"Your eyes are so blue"._

Hello? Like the thing you've waited your whole life for and that's the best you can come up with. Get a grip Grimshaw.

Oh but that wasn't the worst. Oh not by a long shot. No, the absolute worst was Matt hugs you on stage, live on camera during the Xtra Factor, and what comes out of your mouth in return?

 _"You smell of sex!"_

God, it was no wonder Matt didn't trust him to know his own mind and behave like an adult. Thank goodness he'd given him a chance to prove himself, and he'd start right now: "Burning!"

"Good morning to you too!" Matt laughed as Aiden's eyes rolled finally wide open again and met his own. How could something be so cute and so fucking hot at the same time. "I was beginning to wonder what was going on in that pretty little head of yours."

Matt paused. Waited. The only sound an expectant intake of breath.

Aiden immediately went to lift his hand, but suddenly realised Matt was holding it down against the mattress. So he started bringing the other one up, but felt it shackled mid-air, Matt's fingers spreading and tightening. Hell, he was meant to suck something. Suck his own tongue? How could he suck something if he couldn't pick anything up? There must be something in reach of his mouth? Oh my God, he couldn't could he? That was too weird, but too easy, too staring him right in the:

"Nose!"

Hell kittens in a basket! He'd done it again, but he somehow didn't care. Just leant forward and put his mouth where his thoughts were, and quickly kissed Matt's nose. Then let his lips return to just press over it, tip to tip. His tongue pressing, feeling how Matt's nose moved and gave a little jump inside as he drew a circle. Remembering Matt telling him to always concentrate. To feel everything, and more importantly to give everything. Angling his head, drawing a line against the ridge of the bone, sucking gently. Wow, yes, yes he could do this. He knew what would be really sexy. No, not sticking his tongue up Matt's nostril. Stupid idea, Grimshaw! Maybe too gross even for him. Perhaps if he could just suck right over the bridge... Hmm...

"Fuck, Aiden. Teeth! Never use your teeth for that!" Silencing himself before he added 'unless...' Matt pushed Aiden flat, hands still pinning him down.

"I'm sorry Matt, I..." but Matt stole the apology with his mouth, pressing a hard punishing kiss, totally turned on by how desperately eager Aiden was. And hell, that ingenuity had to be rewarded. His nose? Was the boy for real? The thing was it was actually amazing hot. Amazing hot? God, now he sounded like a teenager. He deepened the kiss.

Aiden was both petrified and laughing. Remorseful and cheering. Hiding in embarrassment and doing cartwheels. All in his head. All at the same time. This thing, this hold Matt had over him had to be the most confusing emotion he'd ever experienced. And he'd do anything to keep feeling that way. Anything...

=+=

 _He was tied down to a rocket. He wanted to ride it hard and free right into orbit, but something was wrong. RED. Red for danger. That red nose cone shouldn't be on it. He had to get it off or he would crash and burn before he hit the outer atmosphere, but he couldn't free himself from the chafing strapping, and he kept shrinking and the rocket kept on growing. It seemed to be pulsing under him, out of control, burning up, stealing the oxygen out of his lungs, leaving him drowning in his own..._

Wet patch!

Aiden groaned, his whole body giving an involuntary shiver as he realised the sticky predicament he was in, yanking distractedly at his underwear, bundling the cum soaked garment out from under the covers. Looking at it in his hand, the pattern taunting him, before he scrunched it up and stuck it hurriedly out of sight in the bedside drawer.  

Remembering Matt shouting for him to "head over here a minute" at rehearsals. Where somehow he ended up bent over double in front of Savan, choking and spluttering on his water bottle all because Matt had moved behind him, stuck a hand at Aiden's waist, bundling the material in his fist as he whispered he planned to press his lips to every matching coloured outline on the briefs _"if Liftoff was achieved"._

Now here he was waking up in Matt's bed. With the rocket in his mouth. Of course it wasn't Matt's cock. The way he was going it would never ever be Matt's cock. No it was that frigging marker pen! The last he'd remembered he'd been closing his eyes, trying to relax because his mouth and tongue had gone numb from trying to wrestle that damned cap off.

He let the pen drop, replacing it with four fingers instead. Sucking in, feeling his bottom lip bounce back in moist objection. Pressing them hard down against his tongue. Guiding them in. Right tight in before the feel of his teeth scraping the sides, not to mention his middle finger protruding too far towards his epiglottis, caused him to gag and wretch. Again.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Realising the time, realising that Matt would be looking for him, Aiden scrambled down on all fours. Feeling frantically under the covers for the marker, eventually pulling it out of it's hiding place. Sticking it back between his lips (still turned on by the fact it had been in Matt's mouth the night before), hands gripping the edge of the bed, and concentrating so hard it hurt. Rolling his tongue right round the grooves of the cap, counting them down. Getting used to them once more. Then feeling for the line shot across them, the change in thickness where it attached to the head of the pen. Gripping it hard between his lips, then sucking back, feeling the tiny raised nodule at the end press down into the hollow of his tongue. Sucking frantically against the roof of his mouth because he was too slick to keep the contact.

Then suddenly he felt it. The cherry red cap popped, it actually popped! He was so excited he was half way out the bedroom door before he realised he'd left the body of the pen where it landed on the carpet. Panicking when he saw the ink seeping into the pale wool. Rubbing at it with the heel of his hand, only making things worse. Then thinking 'Fuck it, I don't care' and running away to find Matt.

Running straight into Katie who did a double take, gave him a mock sympathetic squeeze and said in a conspiratorial tone "Oh Aiden babe, if I knew you were that desperate I'd have lent you one of mine that was more your colour".

Then growing gradually more puzzled as more and more of his housemates started grinning at him. Finally he found Matt, sitting with his guitar at the kitchen table.

A Matt who took one look at Aiden's face, at the cherry red streaks around the pair of equally red engorged lips, and curled himself up in a ball. Both because he was laughing so hard, but also because he knew he had to control the streak of his own blood to his cock.

"God Aiden, you are _really_ something, I don't know whether to pat you on the head for being such a goose or..." he lowered his voice so only Aiden could hear "kiss you senseless for being so fucking gorgeous and trying so very very hard for me".

Heat flared in Aiden's eyes but the puzzlement remained until Matt continued in a normal mocking volume once more.

"You _do_ realise you've got red permanent ink all round your mouth and it's show time tomorrow? I can't wait to see Grace's face if you go in looking like that. She'll be getting some poor girl to scrub round your lips for hours!"

He lowered his voice again "Then someone, most probably me, will take a photo of you and before you know it it'll be all over the blogs that you've got stubble burn."

Matt had started to clap Aiden slowly, watching the different emotions wash over the face that could never mask itself from him. Total embarrassment, changing to awareness at Matt's use of the word head, to worried laughter, then to enlightenment and then finally, to something akin pride.

Aiden stuck the pen back in his mouth, placed his hands on Matt's hips and then fired the white body straight into Matt's eyebrow, leaving the red cap playing backwards and forwards between his lips. Matt springing back and feigning dying on the spot. Which, he practically was, so proud was he of his not so little pupil.

If Aiden had been a puppy he would have been wagging his tail off in excitement. Still high, he bent and mumbled, "You might as well kiss my face off and give me the real thing then, and we can both go down together", feeling doubly excited when he saw the answering fire in Matt's eyes. Then catching his breath as Matt reached out to his mouth, putting a curling forefinger in, both his mind and body celebrating...

Only for Matt's real purpose to be revealed as he hooked the cap out with a hard flick.

"Not so fast my boy, what did I tell you this morning about teeth marks, it's a wonder this isn't shredded, look at it!" and Aiden deflated as surely as if Matt had stuck a pin in him. Realising he might have won another battle, but the war was still raging. Like his hormones. Disappointment causing his breath to huff hotly between his down turned lips.

Matt pocketed the pen, saving it to mark the occasion. Then bodily steered Aiden towards the fridge.

"By the way, I asked those nice ladies from Sainsbury's to leave you some goodies for tomorrow Aiden. Remember though, NO fucking teeth marks!"

And then Matt walked briskly away, visualising the look on Aiden's face when he saw the door. And the sign that said in big clear letters:

"AIDEN AND MATTS LEAVE ALONE".

He thought the slightly distressed looking string of four sheets of white toilet paper, as writing material, was a particularly nice touch. Especially seeing Aiden seemed to go through copious amounts of the stuff lately. Especially first thing in the morning. (Matt disposed of his own similar predicament in a more eco-friendly way, hopefully Aiden taking over that particular duty for him come a week or so.)

Like the boy itself the situation was too too tempting, Matt just had to head back to the kitchen and look.

And there stood Aiden, his fingertip grinding a hole in the half torn sheet, the back of his neck now matching in shade with the cherry red around his mouth.

Matt squeezed his shoulder, "Food for thought, eh Griminal? Food for thought..."

  
 **[Eight!]**

Saturday. Show time. That mixture of dread and excitement.  
Holding his breath as the door opens.  
Noise rushing round his head. Heart beating.  
Waiting for his eyes to grow accustomed to the bright light.  
Waiting to see if he can rise to the challenge.

He will! He can do this!

He moves forward, readies himself, opens his mouth and

 _"F-u-c-k!"_

How could Matt do this to him?

Had he seriously got those nice friendly ladies from Sainsbury's to buy this stuff? Surely not? But he couldn't even imagine Matt would be brazen enough to go through a supermarket checkout with just this in his trolley!

'This' being every phallic shaped food item Aiden could ever have thought of, and then some more.

Shit! He slammed the fridge door shut. Looked at the "AIDEN AND MATTS LEAVE ALONE" sign on it for the umpteenth time. Took in what it was written on, and rushed out the door.

Straight up the stairs. Frantically pushing past the wriggling mass that was One Direction. Making a sharp turn into the bathroom.

"Aiden, you okay?" a worried Louis hammered on the door "It's only Saturday mate. Our pre-results panic loo relay marathons don't start until tomorrow! Plus it's Harry's turn to get the runs first."

Silence from the bathroom was the only reply. Then Matt's voice floated along from behind the cracked open bedroom door.

"It's okay lads, Griminal's eaten something that doesn't agree with him. He's been told he has to eat a little and often all day to help settle his stomach before the show. We've to make sure he does, 'kay?"

Matt taking pleasure in the fact that if the boys had been able to see the shit-eating (sorry Aiden!) grin on his face when he said all this, they maybe wouldn't have been so eager to help their friend. The whole scenario was such a perfect cover story though, he had to take advantage. Just think, a whole day of watching Aiden trying to work out how to not use his teeth. Plus if 1D were always fussing around him it meant he wouldn't have to worry about his rock hard dick joining the party and giving the game away while they were around the cameras.

That rock hard dick of his being his over-riding concern at the moment.

Matt clicked the door shut, turned the key and threw his naked body back onto his bed. Hand immediately heading for his bedside drawer. His fingers rooting out two objects.

One he stuck in his mouth. The other round his cock. His fingers curling around it, soon achieving a familiar hard rhythm as he recalled the events of the night before...

Kissing Aiden's nerves away gently and slowly. Letting him know how much he still wanted him. The boy's ever eager response soon making him hard, making him suddenly tongue deep down his groaning throat. His fingers fucking that ridiculous twist of hair that shouldn't turn him on so much. Imagining the day when it would be the streaks of his cum that bleached it even lighter.

Reluctantly pushing quiff boy back to his own bed. Crashing down on his own only to feel the marker pen pushing up between his balls. The realisation immediately causing his cock to throb in response.

God yes! Matt let his fingertips break through to smooth the dripping precum he was leaking now at the memory. The memory of opening his bedside drawer to secret away the treasured red marker...

Hmm, fucking hell! He sucked it harder in his mouth, tongue fucking all the rough edges Aiden's teeth had raised on the cap.

Hearing once again Aiden's sharp intake of breath. Recalling looking over at the boy and seeing him turn that cherry red one instant then pure white the next. Those strongly rounded shoulders tenser than he had ever seen them.

Reaching un-realising into the drawer only for his fingertips to touch base on material that had an unmistakably used texture to it. Not yet looking because Aiden's eyes had suddenly goggled, his jaw kicking up and his Adam's apple bobbing convulsively.

Then Matt realised Aiden had started to fucking cry, and was trying to gulp words out between gasping sobs.

"m'sorry Matt. I forgot. Did did din't mean..."

Matt had finished the hanging confession for him. Instantly shocking the tears to death with the firm, near growling, tone of his voice.

"To leave me a dirrrty little present, Aidey?  
What exactly have you being doing over at my bed when I'm not here? What's being going on in your naughty little _head_?"

Matt pressed downwards recalling Aiden's stumbling confession, imagining he was grinding his whole body deep down into the impression on the mattress. The mark left by the youngster's body as he had lain there coming in his pants, dreaming about HIM! Fucking A for effort Grimshaw!

Sure he'd planned to use this countdown trick to stoke them both up, but never in a million years had he expected Aiden to literally provide him with jerk off material.

He let two of his busy fingers slide round and under the lip print briefs. Letting their knuckles graze and their length fuck at his steadily constricting balls. Letting his mind imagine it was Aiden's real mouth that totally enclosed his leaking prick.

Still seeing Aiden's tearstained face. Eyes huge. Shocked open while the rest of his body closed in on itself. Then seeing it snapped back to attention when Matt had forcefully told him Aiden had missed his cue to stick something in his mouth.

Matt added his own fingers to the pen between his own lips. Fisting them round it's length, replicating Aiden's actions from the night before. One hand covered in precum, the other saliva. Working cock and mouth in time together. His hips and neck rocking with the dual motion. Alternating the movements with the tensing of the muscles in his abdomen and backside, eventually feeling his arsehole pulse it's approval.

Thinking of Aiden sitting there in front of him, trying to fist his own mouth. Choking and spluttering. Those pouty lips stretched to thin pink lines. His big wet eyes never leaving Matt's. Forgetting to hold his head back, too tight to open up fully. Sucking and slurping, trying so very very hard for Matt.

The older man moaned at the thought, fingers and tongue twisting himself, starting to tremble. His balls drawing up, feeling the twirling rush in his spine, the pressure of his orgasm forcing through. Spilling over at the memory of Aiden, bubbles at his mouth and a hard-on down below that had seemed the size of a fucking champagne bottle to the parched and longing Matt. Fuck yeah! He couldn't wait until Aiden was popping his cork and drinking him down in one great big satisfying gulp.

He threw his head back on the pillow, sucked his cheeks in, pursed and propelled the pen in the air above him, causing it to flip and return to be trapped once more between his lip shielded teeth.

Rolling it round his tongue as he inspected the results of his endeavours. His own cum now spread across the dried stains of Aiden's earlier contribution. The lips on the crumpled material looking as if they had all taken part in an orgy of face fucking, turned all colours of the rainbow by the sheer volume they'd eagerly lapped up.

Matt made a mental note that the next time the stylists mentioned facials to the acts that he had to relive this moment. Quietly. Just for Aiden's ears. So Aiden would jerk his head back sideways, twist his lips and make one of those faces that should never be sexy but always were.

He'd also have to keep said well used underwear to hand, waiting for just the right public moment to return it to it's supposed owner.

Talking of whom, he better get dressed and go make sure Aiden had his "packed lunch" ready for the day at the studio...

  
 _Ground control to Major Tom  
Ground control to Major Tom  
Take your protein pills and put your helmet on_

  
"Oh Aiden, how are feeling sweetheart?" Rebecca came and knelt in front of the boy, her naturally motherly concern ever to the fore.

"Okay?" Aiden pulled his head back, a frown marring the perfect eyebrows. He was totally aware that he'd started to hold his breath as he looked over at the stage where Matt was running through his number for later. "Wh-why?"

"We're all worried about you. You left your food backstage. Matt said you have to keep eating even if you don't feel like it. Shall we open up your bag and pick something together? Just try something small. Just a little mouthful for me?"

Shit! Aiden felt the sudden need to make a dash for the nearest loo again but knew he was well and truly trapped. So he sat there, every muscle in his body contracting in fear as Rebecca's slender hands started searching in the bulging bag.

In that moment Aiden truly cursed the hold Matt had over him. He should just grab the bag and walk away, but like always he felt compelled to just go along for the ride. After all, Rebecca didn't know what was going on really. Aiden could do this. Sure he could.

Rebecca started pulling items out, laying them in a line as if on autopilot. Saying the names clearly as she put each down, seemingly compelled to give a running commentary. He wished the ground would open up and pull him back to Australia. Being ripped through the earth's core couldn't make him burn up any more than this embarrassment was.

"So let's see. What does Aiden fancy having for his snack. We've got:

A cucumber (hmm, needs peeled)  
A carrot (crunchy)  
Chocolate Fingers (good little treat, just watch you don't get chocolate round your mouth and sticky fingers leave sticky marks)"

Aiden actually slapped his hands over his eyes. That was probably why Matt had got them for him in the first place. Fuck, she'd only started and...

Suddenly the sound system crackled to life.

"Hey Aiden, heads up! Did Rebecca get your food to you?" Matt's voice boomed across and every pair of eyes in the place swung his way.

He pulled himself further down in his seat, wrapping his scarf round his face to hide the blush. Then some comedian on the crew decided just at that moment to swing the spotlight over to him. So he started sucking at the fabric that covered his mouth, pulling and pushing it in between his lips, feeling it dampen and stretch.

"Oh isn't that sweet, Matt's worried about his baby brother." Rebecca squeezed his shoulder. "You better give him the thumbs up."

Aiden rolled his eyes and did what she suggested, knowing where he'd really like to stick those thumbs. Oh god! He really shouldn't let his thoughts go there, things were bad enough. Luckily the spotlight went off him and Matt turned back to Brian. Unluckily, Rebecca went back to her self-appointed food task.

"Corn on the cob? (Has that even been cooked? Don't know if your teeth are strong enough to nibble it off)  
Smoked sausage (goodness me, that's big! May be a bit strong. Protein though.)  
Finger rolls? (Oh, wouldn't they be a bit too filling?)  
Banana (perfect energy food)  
Twinkies? (Ugh. Too sweet, might set your teeth on edge!)"

Might set? They hadn't been in the bag earlier! Matt must have grabbed them from the stash that the US members of the team kept to feed their addiction. That really didn't bode well, he knew just what he'd be expected to do. Suck the filling out and not leave... Oh fuck. His jaw had started to work and he was positively drooling.

Aiden dragged his scarf away and tried to focus on Rebecca as she seemed to be expecting him to say something. Heart in his mouth he made himself look down at what she was holding. Then he really wished he hadn't.

Bloody hell! He hadn't noticed that in the darkness of the bag earlier. How, not to mention why, Matt had managed to secret it there in the first place defied belief. It had to be the most suggestive out of the lot of them, and no way did it make sense for him to take it to the studios. Unless he really was a sadistic bastard.

It didn't help Aiden's blood pressure that Rebecca was holding it on her lap, so the weird mutated extra... God did he really think censoring his thoughts would make it any better! Rebecca delicately held an angry looking mutated purple aubergine that oh-so-closely resembled nothing more than an erect dick complete with bulging ball sack. To make it worse she was running her fingertips over the 'head'. How on earth could he make up an excuse for having that thing with him! That thing that he was so going to stick down Matt Cardle's throat, or better yet ram up his arse, the next time he saw him. Oh shit! Hard-on! Where the hell had he tossed that scarf? Oh thank you god, thank you god.

"Aiden? Did you hear me, are you sure you're well enough to be here? You've started to sweat, hun."

"Yes, yes. I'm feeling better, honestly. Umm..." he hardly dared ask  "sorry, didn't catch what you'd said there?"

"I said have Niall and Harry been up to their old tricks again? I wish they'd stop buying these. It was funny the first time, but you really shouldn't encourage them."

God how could she know that and still hold it that way, she surely wasn't that innocent, was she? But it seemed the mini lecture was over and Rebecca pushed the purple monster back through the open zip of the bag. The act, and the relief he didn't have to dream up an excuse, enough to push Aiden finally over the edge.

The final nudge was hearing Rebecca's voice softly telling him to "Be a good boy and open wide for me". He just couldn't look at whatever of Matt's choices she'd finally held out for him, but simply doubled up and started to rock with manic laughter. Laughing so hard his throat started to feel raw, which just made him laugh even more. He'd lost it, he'd totally lost it.

He tried to steel himself for Rebecca's next unwitting comment but instead felt an all too familiar hand on his shoulder as the cause of all his problems catapulted over the back of the seat next to him.

"Hey Aiden! As pleased to see me as ever, I see!" Aiden froze but daren't look, he knew exactly the grin that would be over the bastard's face!

"Thanks Rebecca, you better head on over, they want you in wardrobe. I'll take care of this one, make sure he finally gets what's good for him down his throat."

Rebecca laughingly shook her head at the pair of them before slipping away into the darkness. Aiden desperately wanted to call her back but just as desperately wanted to be alone with Matt. God, he was doomed. No question about it.

"Here, take this." Matt handed over a full sized bottle of water. He moved in front of Aiden, settled himself upon a seat back and carefully placed his legs so they entrapped Aiden's.

God this was perfect. Aiden wasn't completely hidden, so there still would be the extra buzz of knowing others could see him fucking his mouth with the food. Most of all though they were in the perfect position. Aiden placed just so, easy enough to imagine he was down there sucking his cock for real, looking up with those huge brown begging eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Get sucking, and remember no teeth!" Matt gritting his own and hissing out the warning.

"But I can't, not here. You said I had to do this when I was alone. I haven't practiced Matt, there's not been time" Throat suddenly dry he wrenched the cap of the bottle and gulped frantically down.

"That's more like it, sweetie" Matt moved his foot and started rubbing it against Aiden's leg, and fuck it if Aiden for once didn't splutter. Instead he shot his free hand out and grabbed Matt's ankle. Fingers scrabbling like some deranged tarantula seeking it's prey. So fucking hot, this slowly growing confidence.

Aiden couldn't help it, turned on already, seeing Matt looking at his throat as he drunk he'd felt compelled to touch him. Letting his fingers roam desperately until they met skin. The connection made him a little giddy, butterflies shooting down his throat after the water. He'd do this, he'd do anything if it meant Matt liked him even just a little bit more.

"Don't be a total douche, Griminal" Matt stated teasingly "Of course we don't have much time to play at the weekend. You are in a singing contest" He lowered his voice, the hidden growl dancing out and tickling Aiden's nerve ends. "As well as a sucking contest"

Matt's voice jumped back to it's normal range "Can't be denied, I've got my performance on my mind" and then it slid right down again, as if it was trickling down Aiden's throat, it's captured heat pooling in his stomach "as well as yours, both your public one and your private ones"

Aiden's fingertips started dancing back and forth where they lay against Matt's ankle. Tiny little movements tapping out a message he wasn't even aware he was sending.

"Do you know how much it turns me on to watch you sing Aiden?"

His fingers tightened their hold round Matt, and started to move up and down, friction increasing, the unconscious movement heightening along with the intensity in Matt's voice.

"Stood out there under the spotlight with that sexy mouth of yours wide open moving round that great big microphone. Just makes me want to run out there with you in front of everyone and work that motherfucker in and out of that sweet hole until you're gagging for my cock to replace it. You'd like that, wouldn't you? But you're not ready for me. You need practise"

"That's it. We've got days to go through this little lot. Plenty more fun ahead. Now pick one and let me see you suck it right down."

As if in a trance, his shining eyes never leaving Matt, Aiden blindly picked up one of the items Rebecca had laid out for him and stuck it in his mouth. The oddly firm scratchy texture causing him to start, but before he removed it Matt had lifted his foot into his lap, hovering it above the visible outline that gave the excited state of Aiden's arousal away.

"No, Aidey" Matt's voice was calm and reassuring once more, back to being the teacher guiding his pupil. "Your sweet mouth is skilled enough to unpeel that fucker. Just cover your teeth and break the end. Then use your tongue. Concentrate, you know how to do it. You know how to please me. How you want to please me."

All his senses on alert Aiden did what he was told. Rolling his lips over and manipulating the head of what he finally realised was a particularly large banana. Feeling the stringy fibres tickle against his tongue, the hard nub at the end finally surrendering and splitting. He could taste the flesh beneath. He just had to suck it back and forth until he could slip under the loosened skin, docking his length against it .

Matt returned his foot to the ground, bracing himself as he watched Aiden totally on the job, carefully unzipping the banana of it's unwanted sheath then hollowing in his cheeks even more as he sucked the long curve in and out.

"Keep going, remember I want to inspect it for teeth marks. Only want to see your tight flesh imprinted all the way round, nothing more."

 **[Seven!]**

His brain all over the shop, the weekend blurring into a series of performances and those terrifying moments where he was critiqued. Hoping, praying, only one judge's reaction mattering.

Fuck the singing, Aiden wanted to wrap his mouth round a much bigger prize. He couldn't tell you the week's theme, what song he'd performed. His only calendar a countdown. A white sheet slowly but steadily defiled by the cherry red stains of Matt's approval.

  
IT'S TIME TO FACE THE BANANA

  
Aiden learned three things about bananas that Saturday.

1\. He could unpeel one by just using his mouth.

2\. Matt's suggestion that they bought some green ones was maybe good because

"If my dick starts to soften and droop like that after only being inside you for 30 seconds you'll make me angry, and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry"

Though Aiden was beginning to get the feeling that he rather might. Especially if it resulted in Matt suddenly bursting out of his clothes!

But the surprising thing was Matt hadn't been angry. He'd laughed, turning a partially sucked wilting banana into the sexiest fruit in this whole new world Aiden now found himself in.  

Because Matt had bent forward, glad that Wagner was trying to squeeze past them at the time; bobbed his head down and caught the escaping end of the fruit before it broke and fell. Knowing exactly how far he needed to breach his mouth so he was instantly lip to lip with Aiden.

Both opened mouthed. The now supported flesh sliding between them suddenly tasting of ambrosia and yes, tasting of sex to Aiden.

Sex, and sweetness, and shared saliva. Dissolving slivers slipping down Aiden's throat and mashing over their lips in the mere moments it took for Matt to jerk back as he in turn gulped and swallowed his half whole, a knowing wink all he needed to ease it's passage down his own throat.

3\. From that moment on, bananas were the only fruit in Aiden's opinion.

  
IT'S TIME TO FACE THE **CORN ON THE COB**

  
Aiden Grimshaw hated sweetcorn. No matter what Mummy said it so wasn't good for him. He knew it was really the giant's teeth. Yellow 'n' nasty, spat out one by one in a slimy heap. And no way did he believe that was butter. Aiden was a clever boy. He knew butter wasn't runny and gooey, and you couldn't see through butter at all, not even a tiny bit. No, that was the nasty giant's nasty teeth and nasty drool and no-one would ever make him put corn in his mouth not never never never!

 _Never_ in his life could Aiden have imagined he would be so fucking turned on by fucking corn. Though god help him he was actually thinking about it the other way. If all those devilish little kernels could do this to his tongue, to the inside of his mouth, just what would they feel like if he fu...

He stood right behind the door. Matt on the outside, knuckles wrapped a bit too tight round the handle, totally perving over Aiden through the narrow pane of glass. Watching as his boy alternated between rolling the cob in his stretched mouth between his palms and then repeating the movement on his knob. Not that Matt could see fully down there, he couldn't risk being that obvious, but he didn't need to. The speedily increasing blur of Aiden's hands, even without the incriminating moans, totally giving away exactly how he was getting his jollies.

"Hey Aiden, you weren't that bad, no need to pray! Say one for me though, eh? I've been summoned by the Cowell. Matt, catch you later mate, gotta run!"

The shock caused by the familiar parting slap on the back of the door causing Aiden to gag, retch and blow his load all at once.

Shit! Dermot O'Leary had just made him come.

He spluttered, dragged up a dripping hand to strip the corn completely out of his gob. Raising the same hand to swipe his sweat drenched quiff out of his face before realising what he was doing. Of course it had to get worse. He stared in horror at the yellow monster that was clasped drooling between his shock locked fingers

Teeth!

Well, well, well. Even after a show like that his naughty baby had left bite marks. Matt opened his own mouth wide and carefully panted over the glass (adding to the steam his ogling had already created). Tapping Aiden to attention with the ever present red pen. Imitating the open mouthed look on Aiden's face. Tongue lolling, eyes bulging, tick-tocking his head over from one side to the other in three distinct movements. Carefully fingering just three words into the steamy residue:

"Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Aiden's countdown was on hold for the day

  
 **[Six!]**

  
IT'S TIME TO FACE THE **FINGER ROLLS**

Matt had given him the finger! Well a lot of fingers actually, as punishment for biting the corn cob.

Nipping teeth hidden behind his cupped hand, Matt had imprinted on Aiden's earlobe, voice dripping sex and sweetness combined:

"If you can leave teeth marks on that rock hard fucker what are you going to do to me? I'm flesh and bone, Aiden. Swollen flesh and bone. Remember that when you suck those b-i-g soft rolls right to the back of your throat.

Suck them like you've never sucked anything before. Catch your teeth on them and they'll crumble and fall away. Do it right and they'll melt on your tongue, stay with you forever."

Which was why a few hours later Aiden was sitting in front of the mirror. Chin up, cheeks blown, lips framing the remaining visible inch, watching the sweat on his top lip trickle down and round wetting the white crumbs that encrusted his lips like a guilty secret.

Except it wasn't a secret.

Matt lounged back on his bed, red marker gripped desperately in the corner of his mouth, lips spilling out the basterdised lyrics of the song he was insistently strumming on his guitar.

 _"I'm staring at the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make your world a better place  
Take a look at yourself and then make a change"_

[What Aiden was too busy to realise was the next time Matt sang the verse his eyes were meeting blue not brown, and the words "you" and "yours" had changed to "we" and "ours". The taunting expression on his face having softened to something that ( had he looked away from his own eyes) would nearly, but not quite, have made Matt blush.]

  
IT'S TIME TO FACE THE **SMOKED SAUSAGE**

Matt was running his fingers through his quiff, calling out "Aiden", confessions of love shooting out, coating him, pinging him, pinging him.

Pinging him? What? No! Aiden had been at it again. His mind sharing it's hopes every time it had a moment to spare. Even the few seconds it took to warm the sausage in the microwave.

He stuck the meat in his mouth, immediately watering at the taste. Gulping, sucking it in and dancing around mumble singing "I'm goood, I'm goood, I'm so foocking goood".

Oh he was so clever, this was probably the best idea he'd ever come up with. Surely worth an extra red tick.

"Ahem! Glad to see you're feeling better Aiden"

Aiden's bottom jaw dropped down faster than the proverbial two bit hooker.

[And that would be why Simon Cowell spent the next thirteen minutes with a greasy streak down the front of his once immaculate trousers. When the summoned lackey arrived with the replacement pair they all agreed to never talk about it again. So Aiden didn't. Ever. Apart from when he told Matt, who then wanted to know had Aiden taken a photograph!]

IT'S TIME TO FACE THE **CARROT**

"This is the most fun with a carrot I've ever ever had"  
"No it isn't, Louis! Stop playing the innocent, it doesn't wash with me any more."

Aiden wasn't sure which of One Direction had made the knowing reply, but he could make a pretty good guess.

So he just carried on dancing his bunny ears off, sliding up and down the twisting Cher, bumping carrots with her, all the while resisting the urge to knock Katie's one flying from her mouth. After all she had to go and actually put bunny ears on instead of just using her hands. Aiden hated to think what else was in that "dressing up" trunk she kept locked by her bed. Probably dozens of rabbits, the once noisier kind that she'd scared to death so their ears never twitched again.

Of course Matt was the only one of the contestants not rocking the carrot look in quite the same way as the others. Not even pretending to dance he stood "smoking" his between the v of his fingers. Silently applauding the fact that Aiden had masterminded the "Sunday-Night Bunny-Eared Carrot-Mouthed Dance-A-Thon" just so he could please Matt. In public!

Just a pity his babyish choice of sing-a-long left so much to be desired, though that too marked the underlying teasing genius of Aiden Grimshaw. Which was, Matt fully admitted, totally fucking hot!

So he went and bopped Aiden on the head with his own carrot, as he played the Good Fairy (heaven help him) and sang along with the end of the rhyme before finally yanking Aiden's hair up and pulling Aiden's plug out with a resounding pop:

 _"...Little Bunny Foo Foo,  
I don't want to see you  
Scooping up the field mice  
And boppin' 'em on the head.  
I gave you three chances  
And you didn't behave  
Now you're a goon! POOF!!"_

 _The moral of the story is:  
HARE TODAY, GOON TOMORROW"_

  
 **[Five!]**

Aiden was a spinning top, twirling round and round, faster and faster, out of control but in control all at the same time. Revelling in the sheer thrill that his core was grounded enough to let him take the risk. Who knew? Who knew being scared could feel this good?

He ground his back further into the bedroom wall, feeling the tube of heat in his stomach roll up longer and tighter. Matt grabbing his wrists, twisting them back to pin them palm upwards above Aiden's shoulders, trailing small hot wet kisses down Aiden's jaw, then slicing his throat with his tongue, mouth sucking on the glistening wound. Matt's hands pushing possessively, pulling and yanking, baring skin, fingers pressing, nails holding, leaving his mark. "Aiden, Aiden"

"Earth to Aiden! God what has got into you today? You can't stop grinning."

"Nothing, Matt, just happy. Looking forward to next weekend. Bring it on. Yeah!" He mumbled through ever busy lips.

"Wow! Okay then", Matt scratched behind his ear, perplexed because though he'd had similar responses from Aiden in the past they'd normally been underlined with a defeated sarcasm. Something had clearly happened though, because the boy seemed to be positively glowing. He really hoped it wasn't a front, because he rather liked this new Aiden. He liked it a lot.

Some nervous habits obviously died hard though, his eyes zooming in on Aiden's fingers playing with the myriad bracelets at his wrist. Concern suddenly crawling darkly over the back of Matt's throat as he saw a glimpse of red flash from between the rolling cords. Was it all a front, was something deeper hidden behind this sudden personality change? Had they pushed it too far, too soon? He'd thought he was ready, but maybe he'd been wrong. Very wrong.

He grabbed and stilled the wrist, removed the fingers. Asked in a hushed voice, hearing the catch in it that he tried to suppress, "Aiden, tell me, are you really alright? Truthfully? There isn't anything going on in that head of yours that we should be worried about?"

"No, no. Oh! My head! Wait a second". He used his other hand to pat Matt's restraining arm in a reassuring manner. Then moved it up to his face, dislodging his glasses off his nose, sticking one of their legs in his mouth, adding to the lollipop that was already lodged there. Working them both with his cheeks and tongue, the dangling specs clattering quietly like some strange broken down clock mechanism.

Matt found himself twitching in reaction, causing his eyes to focus on Aiden's other wrist. The one which was now supporting his ever moving jaw. This time he saw it clearly, the hard red slash that was escaping from the bracelet bindings below it. This was serious, no doubt about it, and he cared too much about Aiden not to do something about it.

"Come on Aiden, Dannii's here, I think we need to see her."

"Really?" Cherry flavoured saliva escaping from his lips, surprise colouring his words, Aiden tried to dissuade Matt but was just ignored. Instead allowing himself to be guided by the arm that was now clasped firmly round his waist. Down along the corridor into his mentor's dressing room.

"Oh hi sweetheart, just looking for something we left last night. Mummy brainfog will be the death of me one of these days."

Matt noticeably drew in small gasp at the word "death", he couldn't help himself. The word was too near the bone for his racing heart to deal with.

"So Aiden, and Matt. To what do we owe this honour this fine Monday afternoon?" Dannii smiled, her usual friendly open self.

Her use of the word "we" suddenly alerting Matt to the fact she wasn't alone. It was okay though, they were amongst friends. He could be trusted. He shut the door, made the boy sit.

"It's okay, Aiden. You need to show Dannii"

"Erm," Aiden's head drew back, puzzled laughter replacing the hastily removed sodden sticks from his mouth, "show Dannii what exactly, Matt?"

"Your wrists" he replied, quietly "It's okay, she's here to help".

"Oh boys, what is it, what's happened?" Dannii's voice hitched, the Australian twang suddenly more noticeable than normal.

"He needs to tell you Dannii, it's not my place. I've done enough." Matt took a step back, guilt washing over him, but nodding his head, signalling Dannii to move the bracelets aside...

Aiden loved Dannii, who didn't? But at that moment he wished she'd bugger off back to Australia and leave him alone. He was trapped though, each way he looked there were eyes on him. Why on earth had Matt put him in this position? Fuck, how could he get out of this?

"Matt? I, I..."

Matt just shook his head and gave a small smile, a tenseness in his stare that even Aiden wasn't used to seeing. As if they were both trapped in some strange other dimension that they themselves had created.

"It's okay, Aiden" Matt repeated, as if he'd got stuck reading a broken internal autocue because he, for once, was totally lost for his own words.

Aiden knew he must be sweating, but the touch of Dannii's cool fingers pushing up his sleeve further really made him flinch. He tried to pull his hand away but for someone so small and delicate she was surprisingly strong. The confident in charge woman, caring, just thinking about his own welfare. He took a steadying breath, telling himself that Dannii had a lot in common with Matt. It's going to be okay. Smile you fool, look into Matt's eyes, remember. He thinks you're amazing, remember how that makes you feel.

As Dannii started to roll the top two bracelets further down Matt convulsively tightened his grip on the boy's shoulders, feeling sick at the thought of what was finally being revealed. Wondering where they would go from here. Half of him wishing they could all just walk away and go back to their normal routine. He couldn't though. They'd all been given the talk about what the pressures of the show could do, why they had to be encouraged to talk and not keep things bottled up. Shit! All that preparation for this!?

Dannii ran her fingertip gently over the now exposed mark. The dark shade of her manicure making the red stand out in even stronger relief where it cut over and down across Aiden's wrist. A shimmer to her eyes, puzzlement, looking for what to say next. Eyes flitting quickly back and forth round the room to Matt, to Aiden, to Matt, back to Aiden. The only one with the answer, but he didn't seem to be willing to give one, his eyes locked with Matt's, a certain kind of intensity to the smile that she knew he kept for Matt and Matt alone.

"Sweetheart? Or Matt? Tell me, let me in."

Matt was poleaxed. His eyes had been forcibly drawn to Aiden's exposed skin even though he'd wanted to look away, to not see it. He realised he'd been holding his breath. When he finally let it out he stumbled, adrenalin rushing round his system. His legs giving way. His heart beating in his chest, a prisoner trying to break out from a cell of his own making.

"Matt?"

He swallowed, shock leaving his mouth dry and sticky at the time. "I'm sorry Dannii, didn't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have..."

"Okay, that's enough" Dannii smiled, trying to defuse the weird atmosphere in the room. Glancing at Matt, seeing his heart in his eyes like she always did when she saw him with his so-called best friend, before turning back to the boy.

"Aiden, can you explain to me, because I feel as if you and Matt have some secret that you've being trying to keep from me. What's going on in that head of yours? Come on, let me in?"

Oh god, it was so inappropriate but Matt actually felt himself start to laugh because Dannii had said their trigger word "head" to Aiden. He stuffed his fist in his mouth before moving to sit down beside him, knowing he was making it worse but he couldn't help it. He suffered from his own compulsion too.

"Hey! Griminal! Dannii asked you a question." Aiden felt Matt lightly slapping his cheek, making him focus. "Come on Aidey, open up that pretty mouth of yours and answer the lady. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Fuck, he didn't have to open his mouth, Aiden suddenly felt Matt's thumb push past his lips and do it for him. Then his forefinger slipping in, both sliding apart making his mouth stretch as if he was preparing him for... The bastard, doing this to him now. It would serve him right if he did tell Dannii the truth. He might be crazy about the guy but he did still have some self-respect!

Grabbing at his wrist, pushing it away, he gave Matt an unknowingly hard stare. "Thank you, Matt, but I think you can leave us now."

  
Matt knew his place in the grand scheme of things so he did as Aiden asked, feeling rather foolish as he closed the door behind him. His legs still shaking, collapsing against it just to steady himself. Also, lets face it, trying to hear what Aiden was saying to Dannii. The words unclear, except for the sudden high peal of her distinctive laugh. He did hope they weren't laughing at him, even if it was in his job description.

"What have you been up to? I'd swear Matt was going to pass out from shock. Come on Aiden, spill. I knew you hadn't been cutting yourself, but what on earth made him think you had?"

Still lost for words Aiden just bared both wrists to Dannii, shaking them in the air to dislodge the bracelets enough to reveal all his secrets. "Dannii," finally finding his voice, curious to know "how did you know I hadn't?"

"Oh Aiden, don't be a dingbat. If anything was wrong with you this one would have known and told me. He never shuts up about you, ever. Today he was meant to be talking about his performance but no, he's being bending my ear for the last half hour "Aiden's song choices, Cheryl picking on Aiden, Grace making Aiden look like... He never stops! Plus if that little interlude was anything to go by he seems to have a problem keeping his hands off you too. So yes, he would have known."

This time Matt did blush. He knew Dannii saw everything, but amazingly Aiden still didn't, which of course he found irresistible. Aiden really didn't see that this craving was fully mutual.

Unable to help himself he pressed his head to Aiden's neck. Telling himself if was just for a moment, but the scent and warmth of the skin was too tempting so he sank a particularly noisy wet kiss on the curve down to Aiden's shoulder. The half sucking sound causing Dannii to shriek with laughter, so before he knew it all three of them were rolling around the couch in hysterics.

Hiccuping through her laughter Dannii asked her boys if they cared to share just why Aiden had the numbers 10 to 6 written round one wrist, and 5 on the other?

But they just started singing some David Bowie song mashed up with what sounded a rap about bunnies. In other words they were talking Maidish. And she didn't speak their secret language, never would. So she sent them on their way. With the edict that they had to find Matt Edmondson to apologise for inadvertently (she hoped) causing him quite so much worry.

=+=

Mmm, 5 was now one of Aiden's favourites. He moaned round his own sliding fingers as Matt's flickering tongue traced over and over the red ink on his other wrist. 7 and 6 had been hellish hot. Hard flicked lines then swirls, but flicks and swirls together made 5 oh so much more.

Still grasping Aiden, Matt rooted in the bag beside him; smiling when rewarded with the familiar crinkle of cellophane at his fingertips. Pulling away to rip the packaging open with careful teeth.

Placing a thumb over the boy's distended cheek, grinding it against the moving waves Aiden's knuckles were creating from the other side. Fuck, he was getting so good at that. Taking his whole fist without thinking about it anymore, head tilted back.

It was the look on his face that really got Matt though. A knowing gleam that now strongly glittered through the innocent glow.

Shit! He couldn't wait to see Aiden's face shining with the results of that blow job. Okay, he wanted him to swallow but hell, he was going on a self-imposed wank famine after tomorrow to make sure there was plenty to go around. 4 was going to be all sorts of interesting. Poor Aiden wouldn't know what hit him. Pity it wouldn't be literally. Yet.

"Time to head home, Aid" stomach muscles clenching even more as Aiden sucked Matt's fingers in to play with his own.

"Much as I'd like us to walk out there like this, I'm afraid we can't."

Aiden bit down on Matt's digits in their dampened prison, not caring that his sudden jaw action probably caused more pain to his own hand. After today he just felt a certain impish need to push Matt.

"Naughty", Matt retorted with a double slap, Aiden's full cheeks staining and voiding of red all at the same time depending on what lay beneath them.

"If I can't be in you in the car at least these can. Open wide for Daddy, there's a good boy!"

"Now this time I want the biscuit to stay firm. You're going to..."

Suddenly Matt pounced, raping Aiden's dutifully wide open mouth with his own to snatch and hold his tongue hostage.

Shitityfuck! Aiden didn't know what the hell he was meant to do. Struggling to stop the semi-auto retching reaction. How the fuck could Matt trap it so securely like that without hurting him? He shook his head but Matt's mouth remained deeply attached.

Part of him continued to freak out, but then the rest thought this was actually the most strangely erotic kiss ever. The way Matt was fused around him so tightly. If he didn't know better he could swear he'd just discovered his tongue could get an erection. It felt so fricking hard and swollen, alive like never before. So alive, that as well as tasting and feeling him, it could hear Matt's mouth too. His own pulse pinging off Matt's lips, echoing back fully formed. Telling him exactly where he was meant to be. Safely entrenched in the dark, deep, wet abyss.

"Shit. No. Don't stop!" Aiden slapped his own hand to his cheek this time. He'd said that out loud, he knew it. Matt had that mad scientist look that he suspected actually meant "You are but putty in my hands and I am going to mould you into anything I want!" Problem was Aiden was actually beginning to enjoy Matt's skilled manipulation, enjoy it a hell of a lot.

Matt laughed at Aiden's wide-eyed shock, a small part of him actually relieved that he still could elicit that response, before continuing his latest instructions.

"You're going to let the biscuits stay firm but use this long flexible firm tongue of yours to remove every little bit of chocolate."

Matt crooked his finger and beckoned Aiden to obey him. "Aiden, stick out your tongue for me. That's it. Nice."

Matt slowly drew his finger in his own mouth, sucking it from root to tip, then placed it in the slight hollow near the back of Aiden's tongue, moving it slowly back and forth.

"There, you feel that Aiden, that extra smooth bit just there? That's where you're going to make a groove to guide the melted chocolate so it can effortlessly slip down the back of your throat."

Aiden just stood there, tongue out, for the life of him feeling as if it was actually his cock head that Matt was smoothing over. The sensation feeling exactly the same, or how he imagined it would. The rough imprint of Matt's fingertip against the moist red flesh. He instinctively took a step forward and ground his hips, moving into Matt, their cocks twitching in greeting.

But Matt stepped back, never removing his finger, his other hand adjusting his clothing, automatically trying to hide the evidence of his arousal, not being blessed with a desire to wear loose trousers like Aiden did.

"Now this part" he moved his fingertip to the very end of Aiden's tongue then slid it slowly down and up both sides for good measure  "you use to get all the chocolate off the fingers, twist and flick it back as fast as you can. All in your mouth, I don't want to see it outside your lips."

"Nod Aiden, let me know you understand." Matt's eyes were very suddenly a hard blue, a stark contrast to his hypnotic voice.

Aiden gave a rapid nod of the head, or at least he thought he did. It was more a sideways shiver, but enough for Matt who lifted Aiden's tongue, opening him up for his own.

"Now this part" head to one side, he drew his very tip so it jumped and slid round Aiden's membrane "This part is so soft, so smooth, so wet that it might dissolve right on past the chocolate. Try not to roll them down there unless you really know what you're doing."

"Okay, let's see. I think in the honour of the countdown we'll pop five of these little magic sticks into your mouth just now. I'll feed in some more when we're in the car"

Aiden sighed in frustration as Matt stopped touching him, instead now merely intent on posting the chocolate fingers into Aiden. However he soon realised he was glad of the lack of distraction. The slippery little buggers were actually hard to keep together, and that was even before he started licking them. Starting to walk after Matt, aware he must look like a rather large very obedient puppy with a toy in it's mouth, he decided to wait until they got into the car before he allowed his tongue to move. He quickened his step, worried that the chocolate would melt, escape from his mouth and give the game away to Matt.

 **[Four!]**

  
Matt rolled off his front, flinching as his morning hard-on scraped and broke free. How on earth he'd ended up in that position he hated to think, but suspected it was something to do with trying not to watch Aiden as he slept. So he could actually stop thinking about what he'd like to do to him, how he'd like to touch him. Because the problem was increasingly not the thoughts of fucking him every which way keeping him awake, but the others. Those where he just wanted lie beside him and sleep with his lips pressed to his throat, or wrap a finger in his quiff and see if he could smooth the same entwined finger across the arch of Aiden's eyebrow. Where...

He started to move his hand loosely up and down his cock, more a comforting gesture than to get himself off. Staring at the sleeping figure, at the arm hanging out from under the covers, the wrist with the smudged red number 5 on it. Smudged because of the friction from Aiden's bracelets and Matt's tongue, lips and fingers. His eyes drawing the shape, no longer seeing the figure but instead seeing Aiden's ridiculous hair. Quiff flattened smooth on top.

Fuck! He had it bad, couldn't really pretend otherwise any more. Yesterday with Dannii had made that apparent to him if not Aiden. He sometimes wished he hadn't started with the games, but he'd thought it would keep him safe, make him accept that Aiden would be a short time fuck who would soon be out of his life.

Then he found Aiden really was as innocent as he seemed, so somehow didn't get the fuck buddy but instead cast himself in this strange dom-mentor role where he seemed to wind up himself as much as Aiden. Which actually turned him on no end, he'd long come to accept he had at least three opposing sides to his personality when it came to matters of the heart and cock. Really though, what had possessed him? He should have known, had known, from away back in Australia when he'd had that near panic attack at the thought that Aiden hadn't got through. Frantically trying to get anyone to tell him, begging them. He was such a needy bastard under the couldn't give a fuck outer shell.

"Hmm, Matt?" Movement finally from the other bed. Aiden turned smiling, all sleep-encrusted eyelashes, bee-stung lips and sticky up hair. He'd never looked younger, especially as he had part of a once chocolate finger stuck to his flushed cheek. The only evidence of the fact it had once been smothered in chocolate the slightly cocoa tinge that had soaked through. Penetrated by Aiden's oh so thorough tongue working the night before.

Now Matt was totally intent on bringing himself off after all. With Aiden watching. Might as well take advantage of today while he could, the weekend seemed a long time coming. Plus it was 4, it was time.

He turned so he was lying on his side fully facing Aiden. Bending his knees slightly, shifting his hips, removing the last remaining shelter of the twisted bed covers. Exposing his naked body. Knowing the pose he was in, pale fingers pumping the hard reddened length of his erection, would send a certain clear message to Aiden.

Oh my fucking god! God, he's like a god, I just. Take a moment, take a moment, TAKE A MOMENT!

For once Aiden kept his mouth closed, robbed of the power to do otherwise. Starting to hyper-ventilate. How could Matt be so fucking confident in his body to do that? So blatantly. He could never ever do that, not even in front of Matt. Sure they'd given themselves hand jobs in front of each other before, but not as totally out in the open like that. Not SHOWING OFF!

Matt stills for a moment, never taking his eyes of Aiden's watching face, flicking his leaking slit, squeezing it, milking the precum to help lube his fingers before starting again.

"I?" Aiden croaks. Asking the question he doesn't know.  
Being pull pulled out of his body  
room swirl swirling around him  
fast faster  
tug tugging him up upper  
free freer trip tripping...  
looking like a Botticelli cherub on acid!

Matt breathless, his fist working ever faster, but he can so still go there.  
To that place.  
To slap Aiden down.  
To build him up.

He lowers his head and his hand, the hard glaze returning to his eyes, tongue at his lips, whole body ready to strike out.

"AIDEN!  
 HEAD!  
 NOW!"

  
His head still above the clouds, still in a purple haze, Aiden automatically opened. He no longer questioned why or what for, just opened wide. Mouth open, throat open, ready for whatever Matt threw at him.

He felt it land before he saw it, before he realised what Matt had done.  
It hit him square on. Causing him to jerk back in shock.

  
Matt had aimed carefully, or so he thought, making sure not to go near Aiden's face. Not wanting to mark him in any way. Not wanting to spoil the moment of blast off when the clock finally hit zero.

So he'd aimed for Aiden's stomach, but must admit there was a certain amazing sexual synergy about where in fact it actually now nestled. Brazeningly frotting Aiden.

"Shit!" Aiden shot up as if he'd been kicked in the proverbials, which in a way he had. His eyes locking with Matt who just gave a long lasciviously noisy air kiss in return, topped by a wink for good measure. Then came that look from Matt. The look that Aiden always saw in slow motion as he drowned in a sea of red embarrassment:

The raised chin  
The rolling tongue out of the corner of the mouth  
The raised eyebrow  
The sexy but predatory blue burning stare

It only had one meaning, but Aiden always provided Matt with plenty of reasons for it. He just had to follow the eye burnt path on his body to see the latest cause.

"Fuck me! MATT!" Aiden didn't know where to put his hands to make it look any less compromising. Compulsively still grabbing on. The movements just making it worse so he just froze on the spot.

"Really? And there was me thinking you were planning to replace me with that!"

Matt sat on the edge of his bed, no longer actively masturbating, waiting for the next part of the morning's entertainment. Letting Aiden's appearance edge him.

Aiden stood before him, naked from head to toe, his strong wide muscled body twisted and curved, one hand cupping at his groin the other clawing behind at thin air as if trying to snatch his dignity back.

He looked so fucking sexy, the wide hollow that ran up the back of his upper thigh and across his arse being particularly intriguing, but Matt had to say it out loud, had to laugh, he couldn't help himself, the other him coming out to play again.

"Aiden, you look like you're posing as that Greek discus thrower statue for GT's Naked Issue in aid of Sport Relief, or should that be Comic Relief? Fuck, no it isn't, it's Feed the World! Hell yeah!

It is actually fucking hot in the most screwed up way imaginable. But please, please sit down before you accidentally stick that somewhere you're not ready for yet. It's meant to be in your mouth, not staring at it's own reflection"

Aiden's mouth started to twitch, taking a moment, deciding which way to open. To sob, to shout, to scream...

to SIGH!

Matt had stood and curved his own body over Aiden's back. There was fully naked male heat, pressing into him for the FIRST time EVER!

Naked heat that was Matt, HIS Matt.

He should have panicked even more, should have felt embarrassed, should have felt Matt's cock spreading moisture where it nestled so near to his entrance intimidating.

But he didn't  
It felt right  
Oh so right

It felt as if Matt was transferring his own confidence to Aiden, fused to him, charging him  
An intimate embrace, a new lover's embrace, but also a familiar one

A heightened version of that thing Matt did when Aiden needed reassurance in public. Though this time he was against all of him instead of his neck and shoulder.

This, this was why Aiden loved Matt so much. He knew when he needed him to ground him, to show him that no matter how mad a situation he was in he was actually there for him. Yes, he was a crazy motherfucker too, but underneath it all he was just Matt.

Still pressed up against the boy. Beard scorching red to soft skin. Matt twisted his head round over Aiden's shoulder, pausing to slowly suck a love bite where he knew it would remain hidden, before placing a reverent kiss below Aiden's collarbone

...and started to laugh again as he slowly broke contact:

"Aiden, did you forget I said head? I really fucking need to come, so you better get to work. Now!"

Matt bent and bit the last word into Aiden's cheek, his precum having never tasted so good.  
Now to find out if Aiden thought the same.

  
"That's it Aiden, imagine it's the real thing. Imagine it's me. You want it to be me, don't you?  All hard and ready for your mouth. Don't forget the balls, gently suck them too. What else are you going to do, show me Aiden, show me"

Matt had resumed his stroking, back to a much slower pace. Matching his movements to Aiden's tentative ones. The fact he was giving a blow-job to finally such an obvious penis replacement having made the youngster much more self-conscious.  Hard to believe it was the same Aiden who a few days before had been frantically getting himself off while sucking down on a corn cob as Matt (and Dermot) looked on. The memory enough to make Matt immediately more demanding, both of his own hand skills and Aiden's burgeoning mouth ones:

"Enough with the licking! Pull it in. That's it, Aiden, match my strokes. Fuck your mouth with it. Imagine how much better it'll feel when it's my dick, how much better it'll make you feel. How I'll make you feel."

Aiden knelt naked at Matt's feet, wondering how he could still feel so confident one moment and then minutes later be back to the idiot virgin, feeling unworthy of the cock-replacement in his mouth. He felt so stupid and silly, really couldn't believe Matt found this sexy at all. Not one little bit. He was useless. Didn't deserve him. Didn't deserve to be here at all.

Matt made a disparaging sound and Aiden started to choke again. Not because his mouth was stretched so far, or that the head was pressing back and forth at his throat. No, it was just because he was a stupid little kid who would never be good enough for Matt.

Matt took in the distress on Aiden's face and groaned in frustration, at first he thought it had been because he was packed too full, the face fucking movements not wettened enough to be pain free. But he'd looked into the depth of those big beautiful brown eyes and seen tears starting to escape again. Tears of sadness, and they broke Matt's heart a little. Fuck Aiden, you sweet precious fool, I thought we were past this.

Though of course he didn't say that out loud, that would have really killed the moment. His moment.

"Aiden. You are SO fucking hot. Look, look what you do to me. That's it, that's it baby, take me. Take me right into that gorgeous mouth that I can't stop thinking about. Do you want to know what I think about every time I see you?"

Aiden found himself nodding feeling relief, at the turned on tone to Matt's voice, start to tentatively trickle over him. Really focusing on Matt's hard cock, so near to his actual mouth he could practically taste it. Surely if Matt was that disappointed he wouldn't look as if he was ready to come any second. Confidence steadily growing with Matt's words and actions he started to match them with his 'Matt'. Beginning to feel it really was Matt's engorged dick that was bouncing back and forth over his lips. Making them burn and swell in the most amazing way ever. Pressing down against his tongue as he curled up against it. He started to groan, really finally getting into it.

"That's it, Aiden. Your mouth is so fucking pretty, every time I see you I can't help but stare at it. You have no idea, it's like it has a magic hold on me. I can't escape from it. I don't want to. I need to be against it, to be in it. It looks so unreal, as if it's been drawn on you just for my pleasure. Those big filled out lips made for my cock to rest against.

"But Aiden" Matt upped his pace, grinning as he saw Aiden finally match his fast movements "I know it IS real. I know you really want me in you, opening you up, letting you feed on me. You can taste me can't you, taste me dripping against your buds because your tongue has riled me all up.

It does you know, I get so hard for you, so fast. Do you know how amazing you looked in the car yesterday? You managed to fit so many in. Fuck it was like the kinkiest thing ever the way you got all that chocolate off. Cadbury's should hire you for their next advert. Who needs girls sucking Flakes. You licked and sucked those little fuckers clean and not a crumb went anywhere. You're in a different league. My league. My oh so special boyf..  boy. My boy. Fuck, Aiden, that's it"

Aiden was so intent on getting off 'Matt' that he'd actually stopped listening. So focused on matching the real Matt's pace that he missed the slip where Matt nearly called him his boyfriend. If he hadn't missed Matt's slip of the tongue he might have remained confident. He'd have felt proud to do what Matt asked, instead he thought too much.

But you see Matt had had a plan all along. One that wouldn't come to fruition until later. So he might have planted the seed of doubt in Aiden's head. Changing the tone of his voice to whiny and desperate, just a bit Jedward like, enough to literally put Aiden off stroke.

"God Aiden, you're _awesome_. I'm going to come so hard. It's going to shoot _everywhere_. Masses of it. Sticky great hard to swallow lumps. Pull it out, let me come over your lips. You have to taste me. It won't be real if you don't taste me. I know I freak you out when I lick it up, but it really doesn't taste that bad. Not really. _Please_ Aiden, I need to come. I know you won't even taste yours, but mine? The taste won't stay around for ever, I promise, I promise."

Matt came over his own hand. Ignoring Aiden's stammered apologies. Instead licking and sucking the opalescent drips one by one off his digits. Groaning in satisfaction while reaching forward with his other hand to grab Aiden's hard-on, quickly pumping him to climax. Then letting his juice soaked hand drop from his mouth so it could milk Aiden's slit, adding the boy's cum to his own still sticky fingers. Then sucking, moaning, now not acting at all. Finally tasting Aiden like he'd always craved

"Cat got your tongue, baby?" He leant over and made as if to kiss Aiden. Totally unsurprised when he flinched back as if Matt had gone to plant poison on his lips.

"It's okay sweetpea, you have been more perfect than you know. I've got a treat for you tonight as a reward. We're having a special dinner date. So have a day off from practising for me, concentrate on your song for a change you gorgeous thing you!"

And with that, much to Aiden's astonishment, Matt positively skipped round the room readying himself for a shower

Aiden didn't know what had hit him.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5,

"Thanks Mary, he'll really appreciate it" Matt kissed her cheek "Get away wi' you, I'm happy to help. The poor lamb deserves some decent food after the weekend he had. I know it's not like a date, because well it isn't, is it? But I took the liberty of setting up a little table for the two o' you in one of the empty rooms. Give you some peace and quiet and my little darlin's won't try and steal your special recipe. Which reminds me, are you _sure_ you don't want me to finish it for you?"

"No thanks, we'll be fine. I hate it when it burns and I don't know how long Aid will be"

And with that Matt dashed to his and Aiden's room, full out snogged the boy until they were both near senseless before dashing off again telling Aiden to come and join him for his surprise in 10 minutes. He needn't have worried, his plan finally came into being in a lot less than 10.

4 to be precise.

"Matt this is amazing, I can't thank you enough!" Aiden was sitting there blushing, tucking into the meal like there was no tomorrow "It's actually kind of romantic," he added shyly "Matt are you listening to me, I said. Oh I see it. You're doing that _thing_ , you're looking at my mouth! Oh wow!"

Matt just grinned, and grinned some more. Watching Aiden's mouth, watching the way he was chewing and licking at his food. All the textures and colours playing across his lips and tongue. Watching every tasty little morsel slip right down his throat.

After they were finished they joined everyone else back in the kitchen, Aiden starting to load the dishwasher. Matt starting a silent countdown waiting for the inevitable as he'd primed the fuse earlier.

"So Aiden, how was your dinner. What did you have, was it good?" Niall asked, winking behind Aiden's back.

"Oh great, Matt made moussaka, best I've ever tasted."

"I bet! Pity you had to eat our cock-a-licious aubergine though, took me and Niall _forever_ to find that for..." Harry suddenly shutting up as his partner in crime pinched him in the ribs!

Aiden paused, realising he'd been had, remembering that only that morning he'd been giving the fucking thing a blow job at Matt's behest.

He wasn't a cook though, so he didn't put 2+2 together and make up 4.

So when Matt whispered in his ear he dropped all their plates and watched the tiny white splinters dance at his feet.

"Yeah, you really loved my _special_ white sauce topping, didn't you Aiden? The one _I_ made _personally_ just for your greedy little mouth. My special sauce that you wouldn't even lick this morning, but you swallowed every last drop for me tonight. And you told me you loved it and wanted more!"

God he was a bastard, but Matt had proved his point

 **[Three!]**

Lips to skin, tracing the waiting space beside the number on his wrist. Everything tasted different today, even his own skin. Aiden stood at the mirror, meeting challenging blue eyes. He spun round but the room was empty. Matt only there in his head.

Hearing the thought he opened his mouth, leant closer. Taking a questioning finger. Running it round his lips, letting it slide over them, pushing it in and smoothing the flattened pad round the front and back of each tooth as if he was checking they were still there, still his. He moved on to twist his tongue around in the same way. Then flattened it to push his finger down on it and right to the back of his throat, marvelling at the fact he merely swallowed without retching. It wasn't that he didn't feel it, if anything his senses were heightened. Reborn in a way.

He took his hands and placed them palm to palm as if in prayer. But prayer was the last thing on his mind as he angled and sucked them into his mouth. Feeling them, sucking them, moving his tongue and inner cheeks against them, tasting them. He stared intently at himself, his jaw twitching beneath his distended mouth. No longer seeing a Joker's taunts. Instead seeing just himself. He pulled his hands out, supplication no longer needed.

He felt the kiss below his ear. Turned into it, rolling so his own faint stubble grated against beard.

"Morning sweetheart, how's the sauce? Matt's eyes glittered, his tongue starting to point out secrets again.

"Cocky Bastard! You just wait, I'm taking cookery lessons. Humble Pie for you!" Aiden laughed, like he eventually had the night before. Their joint hysterics causing much "here we go again" eye-rolling from their housemates.

"Sounds delightful, I'm sure. I'd eat just about anything that was produced by you." Matt pinched at Aiden's hipbone, his thumb making his point.

"Do not tempt me Matt, do not tempt me..."

"You can talk! I'll ask again. How's the sauce?"

Aiden turned and held his wrist out to Matt, presuming the countdown was due to be marked. (Matt may have had a slight accident involving the original sheet of paper and a certain cucumber that meant a more robust place to mark the progression had to be found. Aiden's wrists seemed strangely appropriate as those bracelets could hide a multitude of sins. Some visible, some not.)

Matt took the proffering, but only to pull Aiden closer again.

"You are a total douchebag, Aiden. I _know_!"

"Know what?"

"It's not from last night. I didn't cook _that_ up."

Matt didn't know what came first, the blush or the still slightly shy grin. But Aiden's new version of a guilty look was both so fucking cute and totally sexy that it immediately tied Matt's stomach in knots, causing him to lift Aiden's hand to place a kiss to the middle of his palm.

Mouth still moving Matt flattened his tongue and ran it up Aiden's wrist bending the hand back so he could pause and sip at the salty secrets within the double creases at the base. Half-reluctantly carrying on his journey so he could capture and fully enclose Aiden's thumb within his mouth. Pressing it tightly against his roof before working the underneath hot and fast with his tongue. Aiden starting to make tiny gasping breaths in return. Matt's tongue working so fast that he could hear the friction actually creating a unique sound, a crying musical note. 

All because of a thumb, and a mouth.

Giving his answer, Matt released his prize, it smacking guiltily as it met air.

"You missed a bit, Aiden!" The older man had a uniquely satisfied tone to his voice. "More than one actually."

That look from Matt finally compelling Aiden to turn back to the mirror "Shit!"

"No, my dear. _Sauce_!" Matt winked.

Aiden's tongue started to sneak out to remove the remaining evidence, but it was met by it's mate before he could use it to rub out the smeared pale line. The smudge of Aiden's own cum that had tried to hide within the groove above the bow of his lip.

Matt duelling with him for the privilege. Both tongues rubbing and flicking; trying to capture the prize, calling it a draw, pulling in to share a deep kiss instead. Only breaking it when Matt unfurled himself to move back behind Aiden, grinding his chin down so it pressed attention into the middle of Aiden's shoulder curve.

Reflected eyes meeting once more he announced in a surprisingly serious sounding manner:

"Aiden, we really need to talk."

  
"Come down here, sit with me" Matt was on the floor with his back to the wall.

Aiden made to sit opposite, nerves beginning to jangle again.

"No, not there. Here, your back against me." He patted the spot on the carpet between his outstretched legs, like a patient parent encouraging a restless child to come cuddle. When in fact he merely needed to keep said child locked in position exactly where he wanted him.

Never one to refuse such an opportunity, Aiden moved.

"Okay, no problem but I thought you wanted to talk? I can't really see you like this."

Which was half Matt's point.

"Oh, Aid, before I forget. Be a darling? Be-head this for me?"

He reached round and stuck the familiar pen end in Aiden's mouth, grinning at how quickly it was removed. It was as if he had become his own private bottle opener. The mere thought of spilling liquid enough to make Matt's cock twitch where it lay squashed under Aiden's backside. Down boy! No release for the next few days! Fuck, forgot something.

Aiden let the cap drop from his mouth, more intrigued by the movement under him, but before he could try and encourage it Matt grabbed his wrist.

"Oh, and I've really got to drink more before the weekend, do you think you could remind me always to have a bottle to hand? Hell, you might as well carry one too. That way I won't run out"

He pressed a soft kiss to the hair at the nape of Aiden's neck.

"You can open them for me with that clever mouth of yours, I'd like that. I'd like it a lot. Now, which wrist is it again?

Aiden held the marker up for Matt. Imagining the look he'd have in his eye. The way that wicked tongue of Matt's would be fluting back and forth against the rough ridges on the cap that he always put back in his mouth after taking it from Aiden's. That roughness that Aiden had put there with his own teeth.

It seemed so long ago, but the thought was enough to make him press more closely against Matt. Leaning more now, stretching his body, letting a satisfied little groan escape. Replacing it with a questioning "ugh?" when he realised Matt had written a 3 as well as the 4.

"Umm, Matt, I haven't done anything yet, we haven't done 3"

"Oh, I think we'll count this morning's self-initiated little act."

(Self-initiated? Well that's a lie, thought Matt)

"That most excellent endeavour was more than worth an early check mark against our countdown.

You have no idea how sexy that is Aiden. To know that you'd quite happily lick yourself clean now. You're like a whole different person! I sometimes used to think you were allergic to cum the way you immediately ran to wash it away.

I'd really have liked to watch you, you know?"

Matt breathed the last words against Aiden's earlobe, rewarded by it blushing.

His voice suddenly sounding very young again Aiden stammered in reply, " _I_ like watching you when you do that."

"Really? And there was me thinking I grossed you out with my extra breakfast!"

Matt took the opportunity to tickle Aiden just at the spot half-way down his rib-cage that always made him double up.

"Look at you my ever so flexible friend. Get your HEAD out of your crotch and your mind out of the gutter!"

"I wasn't thinking THAT!" Aiden squirmed, trying to right himself "I'm nowhere near my crotch"

"You so are. Totally HEADing that way. Don't think I don't know what's really going on in that dirty little HEAD of yours. Serving your own breakfast straight down without getting your hands in the way!"

Matt wondered once again if he'd gone too far, been way too obvious even for Aiden. The kid was so much smarter these days. Maybe better distract him before starting again.

Aiden was laughing, but knew he was blushing too at the vivid picture Matt's joking words had painted for him. Glad that he was facing away from Matt, so the man couldn't read his face.

"Oh!" Matt's hand had nestled at Aiden's front, smoothly undoing one button so he could slip in and stroke the skin below his chest.

"Hmm, I like that."

"You seem to like a lot of things these days, Aiden."

Aiden slid his own hand in to rub his fingers over Matt's.

"I do. I really do. I think I never felt happier. I know it. You make me happy, Matt."

He placed his head back against Matt's shoulder and let out a contented sigh.

"Good I'm glad. You make me happy too, my friend"

Especially right now, Matt thought as his peered down at Aiden's crotch and saw the three wet mouth impressions not too far south of their unwitting target.

"Who needs to talk? Not me!"

 **[Two!]**

Tomorrow Matt planned to review Aiden's "lessons", he just had to make sure that he had totally got Matt's implied message about the final one. Plus it was a chance to revisit a fucking awesome idea Aiden had given him right back near the beginning. Okay, it was actually Katie that had mentioned it to Aiden, but after hearing Aiden's confession Matt now had a total kink for making it a reality. For both of them. And if they were fully clothed it meant less chance of him getting carried away. And with that he downed his whole bottle of water with one gulp and went away grinning to raid the make-up trays. Like fuck was he borrowing Katie's, god only knows where it had been.

Hmm, this was interesting. Double the fun. The lip pen one would so suit the primary purpose. It would even remind them of their own pen. Oh and well, he may have spent a bit too long deciding on the exact colour of lipstick. The one Aiden would be using on him, but he planned to use it on Aiden straight back again.

=+=

"Took your time" Matt pouted

Aiden just grinned and bent down to plant a confident kiss on top of the pout, then sat down on the bed beside Matt and nudged him. "So, come on. Spill! What got you so happy after rehearsals? I saw you again, you know. Up to no good!"

Matt stuck his tongue out, for some reason he was ridiculously happy today and he couldn't quite fathom why. Okay, maybe he could. Yeah, fuck it. Today was a day for being silly, not for being serious. Aiden deserved a break from all the manufactured tension, and so did he. He might also be naughty, very naughty, and reward them both with a little hint of what was to come when blast off finally came. Mark the occasion, if you will.

"Close your eyes, put out your hand. Countdown to two, then open them" God, he really was being a sap today. You'd think it was some special day on the calendar, but no, not yet.

"...Two"

Aiden opened his eyes and laughed, then blushed at the recollection. "Lipstick? Really? And just what exactly are two guys doing with lipstick in their bedroom. Actually in their bed, which is even more intriguing. Care to enlighten me, Matt? Though I have a suspicion I already know where this is going"

"Oh do you? Shoot then, tell me your version!" Matt just lolled back on his lower arms, and enjoyed his view. Aiden looking fucking beautiful, full of life, sparks of self knowledge radiating out from his very skin, like he didn't have a care in the world and cared about everything all at once. Matt couldn't help whispering to himself "Wow, I did that, I helped that come out."

"Sorry, Matt, what did you say?" Aiden stopped before he started, so Matt just ruffled his hair and let him continue. "Nothing, darling, carry on". Neither of them acknowledged the use of the endearment but they both grinned into each others eyes just for a moment.

"Countdown 9, me and the red pen ink round my mouth and Katie going:" Aiden imitated her voice, and fluttering eyelashes which caused both of them to burst into giggles. "Oh Aiden, if I knew you were _that_ desperate I'd have lent you one of mine that was more your colour!"

"So tell me, Matt is this one more my colour?" Aiden winked, put the lipstick in his mouth, clasped his hands out of the way behind his neck, and then popped the lid off said lip colour with his lips without even needing to look at it beforehand. Then confidently twirling it around so the purple head popped forth, pointing towards Matt.

"Nope. That one would be for me. If you can get it on me. From there. Without using your hands"

"Matthew, Matthew. I thought we didn't like wearing make-up." Aiden balanced the lipstick between his teeth so he could form the words around it's length.

"I make an exception for certain sexy male make-up artists. Go on, steal my lips, do you worst. Make it perfect and I might press it back on you later"

Matt lay back fully on the bed, head against his pillow and raised an eyebrow at Aiden. Trying to keep looking him in the eye as he saw the tiny purple rocket make for it's landing spot. Aiden was rolling it slightly between his lips as if practicing drawing the outline over Matt's. Up, down and around, over and over.

Aiden thought he was in heaven, he loved Matt's lips anyway, but it was the thought of the small incredibly intimate act that was giving him total love butterflies. One of those tiny silly little secrets to a relationship that you longed to be able to share with others without them laughing at you.

Aiden settled himself on top of Matt's reclining position on the bed, one leg knelt either side. He sat for a moment, hands clasped behind his head, lipstick between his lips, and just admired his man. Finally believing that he had the same effect on Matt that he had on him. He could see it in Matt's eyes, in Matt's body. He recognised it now.

So what if Matt was older and a lot more experienced. He had to be the best damn teacher anyone could want, and oh did he want. He wanted to learn everything and he wanted to teach Matt too in return. It would happen. It really would. This countdown was the best ever in the whole space race, because this was a race to the heart of their universe.

Smiling, because he simply couldn't help it, Aiden finally leaned forward and angled his head so he could press the pointed tip of the lipstick to Matt's mouth. He knew Matt was looking on intently, so gave a little round wet rolling lick to the base where it rested between his covered teeth and was rewarded by a blush. Seemed he was no longer the only one to get embarrassed by dirty thoughts. Matt was fucking cute when he blushed, he so would have to make him do that more often.

Aiden paused, unmoving, just letting the tip rest below Matt's cupid's bow. He made his own mouth into a more pronounced O then blew a gentle controlled breeze over Matt's lips, butterflies dancing even more when he saw Matt's tongue sneak out to catch it.

Now Aiden started to move. His control so perfect that he could have easily drawn between the outline of Matt's lips in an instant. But he didn't. He dragged it out, going over those beautiful lips more than once. First time feather soft, so the colour was merely a hint. Then each time upping the pressure a tiny bit more. Stopping occasionally to twirl the lipstick between his lips so it left patterns on Matt's, purple raised on pink.

Matt had more or less forgotten how to breath. Eyes blown in wonderment as they drank in Aiden's intent lips. He was in danger of fully losing his head over this, the fact he himself had a total oral fixation let alone the one he'd created in Aiden putting his imagination into overdrive. Each smooth stroke of what, let's face it, looked like a miniature hard-on, all purple and surprisingly moist, was causing chimes to ring along his spine. He didn't know how, or why, but they were fucking chimes. Aiden was playing a tune on his lips, and he was chiming right back.  He'd have to watch it here or he'd blow it. Oh, did he dare go that far. Maybe if he gave Aiden the choice, maybe he would continue to surprise him.

"There!" Matt didn't appear to have noticed he'd stopped, so Aiden removed the lipstick and pressed a kiss to Matt's cheek. A warm rather flushed cheek.

"Oh, yes. I somehow think you've passed, my boy! _My_ turn!"

Matt opened his now purple shaded mouth for Aiden to pop the lipstick in, nearly choking in surprise when Aiden first returned it to his own with one swift suck before easily manipulating it round between them. Matt knew if he examined it later there wouldn't be one single mark on the lipstick itself. Damn, that boy was getting good. Though he really didn't want to spoil the weekend celebrations so he had to try and control himself, but hey he could so come right now, in his jeans, just from this foreplay alone.

Matt swiftly shaded Aiden's mouth, then pushed Aiden off him and sat up and swung off the bed.

"Aiden," Matt took a surprisingly shaky breath that made the hairs stand up on the back of both their necks, "I want to do something with my mouth. I know we discussed this, and I know we were going to wait until after, until after you gave me the blowjob, but..." Matt swallowed, he couldn't help it, he was suddenly nervous. Him the one looking to Aiden for reassurance. Aiden was just silent, waiting to hear what next passed between Matt's lips.

"I want to press this lipstick kiss to you, so I can leave my mark on you. See my mark on you" Aiden now suddenly had that slightly lopsided curious grin splashed across his face, and Matt was back on top again, so to speak. "But not on your mouth, or even your face. I want it to be somewhere that's just for us. I need to BRAND you Aiden, I want to put my lips round your cock, swallow you in and brand you. I'll suck you off afterwards if you want, it's up to you..."

  
Matt dropped to his knees hard at Aiden's feet, watching the conflicting emotions swirl across his face. Watching the way Aiden was biting at his lip, causing it to swell and bruise slightly. (Breathe Matt. Breathe.)

"So? Have you come to a decision? Talk Aiden, it's allowed. This relationship is as much of a two-way street as you want to make it. Yes, I did say relationship, not "thing we have". Deal with it you fucker, I'm having to!" Matt grinned.

"Umm, I like that, Matt. Relationship sounds good. _Boyfriends_?" Aiden gave a slight flinch at the answering hard blue glitter but still smiled "Well, we'll maybe have to work on that one. Talking of which, I like our countdown, Matt, more than I probably imagined I would. I get it now, it doesn't scare me the same way as it did. The unexpectedness surprises me, thrills me, makes me want it but doesn't..." Aiden's words suddenly spilling forth in a youthful babble of emotion.

"Enough, Aiden!" Matt's other tone suddenly returned "I didn't ask for chapter and verse. I want an answer about this alone. You are going to let me brand you, that is not up for debate. I need to know whether you want me to suck you off now or on Sunday?" Matt looked pointedly straight ahead at the bulge in Aiden's jeans, then reached out purposefully to grind his thumb at one particular point of it. Shit eating grin appearing as he saw the tiny spreading damp spot of Aiden's precum that appeared when he quickly released the pressure.

"Your cock wants my mouth, Aiden. I know that already. But you have to tell me what your mind wants!"

And Aiden proceeded to surprise Matt once again, or maybe not so much, by practically ripping his fly open and yanking his erection out free so it was ready and waiting at Matt's lips. "Ring me. Now! Do whatever fuck else you want to do to me on Sunday. I fucking can't wait" he groaned in self-imposed frustration "but I want to... Hah! Ugrhh!"

Matt had opened wide and swallowed his prick whole, without warning. God he was going to come. Aiden bit his lip, but that wasn't enough so he clawed his hand and scratched three deep red white welts into his own thigh. The sudden pain enough to make him focus enough to take in the sight of Matt's bright stage make-up purple lips clamped just above his base, mouth somehow hollowed and holding him in such a way that Aiden could see them clearly. It was only a split second of clarity though, because Aiden felt Matt clasping his balls making them ring their final warning in his brain so Aiden screamed out he knew not what.

Matt branded him with one final press of his lips round Aiden's rock hard cock. Pressure with just enough suction to make sure the lipstick stained firm and defined against the pulsing veins. Then he loosened the tunnel of his mouth and quickly removed himself so Aiden's cum would land anywhere but in Matt. Aiden's freed length bounced upwards and he spurted so suddenly, so fiercely, that Matt needn't have worried.

"Shit, Aiden! You never cease to amaze me. You need to look in the mirror. Now!"

Even though he felt somewhere north of Mars, Aiden automatically stood and did what Matt demanded. Sighing as Matt's chin appeared in it's customary resting place at his shoulder. "Look at you, Aiden. Look at your fucking mouth, at your chin. Just think that'll soon be my cum that will be all over it, instead of yours. Now as sexy as that looks I think mine will be way hotter. And as for that brand, that is just fricking unbelievable. You're mine now, you know that. You'll always remember that, it might as well be a tattoo."

Matt bent and ground his open mouth hard against Aiden's, his tongue sweeping over his bitter sweet reward. Then before the kiss had even begun, letting go, turning their heads back to the mirror, eyes meeting, bodies panting. Waiting for them both to eventually come down off the high and when they did Matt just pumped him right back up again.

"Two things again. Firstly ' _Ring_ ' rather than 'Brand?' Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked in a knowingly flirtatious tone. A tone that elicited the usual suddenly embarrassed intake of breath from Aiden, which tickled Matt no end.

"Number 1 tomorrow Aiden. You've still got the lip pen. I highly recommend you place it between your own sweet thighs and repeat tonight's procedure on yourself. Then do the same for whatever has come up beside it. Believe me, especially if you swallow it'll make the weekend much better for both of us."

Matt leant round, closed Aiden's jaw and lightly slapped his cheek twice, just to make sure the thought stayed again.

Yes, today had been great. And so, unknown to Matt at that point, was the next day for the gossips. As the lipstick on their lips turned out to be of the staining variety. It was still there the next night. Everywhere. Matt checked.

  
 **[One!]**

  
Aiden sat on the edge of the toilet seat totally not concentrating on what he was doing. Instead he was trying to catch up with his racing thoughts, had Matt really wanted him to do what he'd said? Fuck, that's the thing though, he hadn't said it outright. Had he? He just meant he had to use the lip pen? But then why would he mention swallowing? Had Matt _known_ , did Matt suspect?

The familiar two knuckled rap on the door was enough to finally halt his mind.

"Aiden, open up, Dannii will be back soon."

Matt falling inwards as Aiden immediately answered his demand. "Having fun are we?"

"Mwhaht?" Aiden seemed to have forgotten he had a Twinkie in his mouth, slowly sucking it dry as he looked up in puzzlement. Fuck, how could the boy look all kinds of innocent and knowing at the same time.

Matt reached up, lightly tapped Aiden twice on the side of his mouth, watching closely at the lips rolling back into sight again. The purple lipstick stain from the night before a stark contrast with the golden sponge as he finally removed it. Shit, the purple wasn't all that was on Aiden's lips though, there were definite stripes of red over it. They were messy, but they so scribbled out the secret of Aiden's success. Matt wondered what else his so obedient boy wonder had been managing to get up to his mouth. And he knew just how to find out while making Aiden squirm. He'd been too soft on him recently, and well, he _had_ admitted last night that he liked it, no what was it he'd said? Wanted it, thrilled by the unexpected.

Was safer for Matt too, at least for today. This abstinence thing was killing him, killing him. Especially when Aiden had that look in his eye. _Fuck_ this shit, Matt took yet another glug of water before handing his bottle to Aiden.

"Move the fuck over, I need to take a piss."

Matt unzipped himself, glad that the endless hydration was causing a much needed distraction, smiling in satisfaction at the way Aiden was looking at his exposed cock. Totally focused on it, nothing else, his reaction being played out by his mouth which had actually opened, and well Matt wouldn't be Matt is he didn't immediately think of a way to take advantage, and get an answer to a future question now. He stuck his free hand out, grabbed Aiden's and pulled it over the toilet bowl. Before Aiden knew what was happening Matt had pissed all over it, the satisfying sound being matched by the hiss of shock Aiden made as he got ready to shout out at Matt.

Matt beat him to it though, dropping the now dripping hand and grabbing Aiden's other wrist in it's place as he yelled out the one word that Aiden should have expected, but never would have.

"HEAD!"

And he only went and did it, he fucking _did_ it. Matt couldn't believe it, it was only there for a second before the wet heat made Aiden realise what he'd done, but he'd actually done it. Aiden had curled his fist up cupping Matt's escaping piss between his fingers and shoved it right into own his mouth without thinking. Matt started to have all sorts of fantasies, about how things were never dull when he was with Aiden, about what he might get him to do. Finally slightly recoiling in surprise when he realised they all seemed to involve words like "always", "together" and even "forever".

However he started to laugh at his own foolishness for getting ahead of himself. Aiden had practically shotgunned the bottle of water, crushing the empty plastic in frustration. Now he had his head and hand under the running tap. Looking as if he wished he could jump into the nearest carwash. Matt's fucked up dirty mind immediately making the jump to him giving Aiden a good wax and polish.

All shocked eyes and bright red face once again Aiden suddenly found his voice. "What the _fuck_ was that for, you bastard?"

Ooh, someone's feisty thought Matt. "Hey, you were turning me on so much I needed a distraction." _What_!? Shit! Why had he told him that. What the fuck was this kid turning him into. Mr Honesty? That wasn't how he played.

Aiden saw Matt's colour rise and suddenly all angry thoughts fled. He just smiled, reaching out to do Matt's trademark double slap to the cheek. Then, because he never could resist, gave Matt's beard a quick stroke as well.

"Don't lie Matt, you fucking said 'Head', I heard you. That was no random action, I know you. Fucker!"

Matt laughed. A dirty, sexy, deep down the back of his throat laugh. "You know me _that_ well, do you?" He grabbed Aiden's jaw with both hands, slowly pulling him close, capturing his eyes, holding them. Cocking both their heads over to one side. Speaking slowly. Deliberately.

"Do you know exactly what I'd really like you to do tonight, Aiden. Really? Can you prove to me that you're ready for liftoff tomorrow. Can you? That you've learned your lessons like a good little boy." He yanked Aiden so their bodies were pressed, his hand up through Aiden's legs twisting the material over the heated bulge at his groin. Matt's voice dropped to a hiss that seemed to travel straight up Aiden's spinal cord, his final words exploding in Aiden's brain.... "Just how far are you prepared to go to SHOW me that you're ready to suck me off tomorrow..."

And Aiden knew. He knew what he had to do. Not hidden away. But in _front of_ Matt.

  
 _Ground control to Major Tom  
Ground control to Major Tom  
Take your protein pills and put your helmet on_

 _Ground control to Major Tom  
Commencing countdown, engines on  
Check ignition and may God's love be with you_

Door locked, music playing to drown out any sounds they made, Matt and Aiden stood in their bedroom just looking at each other. If Aiden expected Matt to immediately take control he was wrong. The balls, as they were, were totally in Aiden's court. Ten days ago what he was planning to do would never have crossed his mind. Ten days ago he would have been too embarrassed to realise that what turned Matt on would turn himself on so it was a totally win win situation. Ten days ago he would have been scared. Ten days ago he would have waited for Matt's instruction. Tonight he was in control of his own body. And Matt's. And he knew it before he even did a thing. He'd do whatever Matt wanted because it was what Aiden wanted Matt to want.

Matt watched as Aiden's inner dialogue played out through his eyes. The younger man didn't move a muscle but Matt could see him stand prouder, tall, determined. Confident enough to give his all to Matt without question, without shame. Not challenging him, but opening up to him. It was kind of remarkable how quickly Aiden had learnt the truth of his place in their relationship. Matt would like to have taken all the credit but he knew his place too and this was how this could work, could really work. Them as partners, as lovers. No matter what Matt demanded of him in future, no matter how far Matt pushed Aiden sexually, emotionally. How ever much Matt controlled him, Aiden was actually the one in charge.

Aiden sensed, rather than heard, the hot hiss of anticipation escape from between Matt's lips. His cue to, as Matt had said that very morning, to show Matt he was ready for him. _Oh_ was he ready!

Aiden let his head fall towards his chest, let his fingers unbutton the shirt he was wearing. Matt's shirt, Matt's worn and dirty shirt. When he'd changed Matt had no idea, but he liked Aiden's reasoning. The very thought of Aiden's sweat mingling with his own on it making his cock start to fill. It looked as if Aiden had the same idea because he actually held it to his nose and inhaled deeply before throwing it across to Matt's bed.

Aiden looked up then, searching out Matt's eyes as he swiftly but surely divested himself of the rest of his clothes. Feeling the adrenalin rush when, as he somehow knew he would, he saw that Matt was totally fixated on Aiden's lips. He wet them in anticipation and saw the answering flare.  And then he laughed.

Matt smiled, then let his own tongue swipe his smile into a grin.

"Tell me."

He waited for Aiden's answer, just like he knew he'd wait for anything Aiden gave him. Just like he knew he'd never have to wait.

Aiden did that whole jaw jutting thing that made Matt's stomach flip and shared his latest revelation.

"Oh, I was just thinking how it's funny that I know I can do what I'm going to do in front of you without any reservation when I can't get out on that fucking stage without wishing it would open up and swallow me."

" _Swallow_ you, huh?" Matt grinned knowingly.

"Uh-huh! Just waiting for the word..."

"Are you now? Feeling pretty sure of yourself, aren't you? Care to share what's going on in that..." but Matt didn't finish the sentence alone because Aiden knew exactly where they were going and they said it together...

" _Pretty little HEAD of yours!_ "

As if they'd choreographed it already both Matt and Aiden sank down on the edges of their respective beds. One fully clothed, one fully naked, both more than half hard. Their legs stretched out in front of them, feet pressing them apart. But while Matt's hands were anchored to his bed Aiden's were in his own mouth, slicking them up. Yeah, thought Matt, Aiden can put on a show. Oh yes.

"Talk to me, Aiden. Tell me what you're going to do for me." Matt's voice, quiet, authoritative, but coated with desire, waiting for Aiden's response.

Aiden, sounding breathless already in anticipation, looked him steadily in the eye and shared more than he ever had before.

"I'm going to look at you while you make me hard, and I'm going to stroke myself even harder until I nearly scream from wanting you. Then, because _you_ want me to, I'm going to bend down, take my _own_ cock in my mouth and suck myself off to show you _exactly_ how much I deserve to be able to do the same for you tomorrow"

The last thing Aiden saw before he bent his head to his anointed task was Matt's tongue rolling round inside his lips. So Aiden's imagination went into overdrive, his body becoming both of them at once.

It was Matt's mouth teasing Aiden's cock, it was Matt's precum he was tasting. Matt's length his hands were working against, Matt's hands that stroked him. Matt's mouth he was rocking into, Matt he was swallowing down. Matt's tongue, Aiden's tongue. Licking, flicking, sliding, pressing. Matt's mouth, Aiden's mouth. Sucking, squeezing, stretching.

That's when Aiden started moaning, or was it Matt? Or was it both of them? He was about to go into overload but a new sensation stopped him. Stopped his world. Let him step out of himself, away from Matt, to look at himself, to look at Matt. To see what he was doing for Matt, for himself.

What Matt was doing for Aiden, for himself. Because the pressure had changed, Matt no longer merely watching but participating. While Aiden jerked the base of his own cock with his long fingers his mouth was working the top of it's shaft with his mouth, employing all the tricks Matt had taught him to be aware of. Showing for Matt, knowing that Matt was getting off on watching him give himself a blow job. But now Aiden didn't just know it, he felt it.

Felt Matt, on his knees under Aiden, nose buried and nuzzling against his rapidly tautening balls. Matt showing how turned on he was, how turned on he wanted Aiden to be. The position that Aiden had moved into out of necessity given the job at hand - or mouth - an open invitation to Matt's ever moving tongue.

And that's when Aiden's frozen moment in time rapidly speeded up again, reality hitting the back of his own throat as Matt rimmed him more thoroughly than he could ever have dreamed of. And dreamed he had, but never in his wildest fantasies was he swallowing his own cum at the same time. It was too much sensation, too much emotion, too much everything and he fell backwards, letting go fully. And then Matt was up and over him, kissing him, sharing with him and Aiden loved it. He fucking _loved_ it. Not only was he tasting his own seed he was tasting himself on Matt's tongue, hell he was sucking himself off Matt's tongue as if he could never get enough of it. What had that man done to him, what had he done to himself? God he had to breathe, had to come up from air, but he didn't want to. Matt was so deep in his mind that he never ever wanted to let him go...

 **[Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five  
Four, three, two, one, liftoff!]**

 _This is ground control to Major Tom  
You've really made the grade  
And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear  
Now it's time to leave the capsule if you dare_

  
Aiden didn't know if he'd passed out or merely fallen asleep or even had another out of body experience, but he was suddenly _very_ aware that some significant passage of time had occurred while he'd been struck out on his bed. His body didn't seem to be his again though, as he couldn't move it. Because he soon realised that he was pinned down by the prone, still fully clothed, object of his oh so warped desires. He was so fucked (even though they'd not done _that_ yet!).

" _Well_?" Matt breathed the question to somewhere north-west of Aiden's collarbone.

"Well, what?" Aiden felt the heat rush over him. Now he blushes? After doing that to himself in front of Matt? After letting Matt stick his tongue... He groaned but what should have been embarrassment sounded more like renewed desire and he knew it. And so did Matt who stole a quick kiss because he could, because he wanted to.

Then he gave Aiden a couple of swift slaps to the cheek to make sure he was fully with it.

" _Oww_! What was that for?"

"I think you're missing something, Aid".

"My brain? My dignity?" He closed his eyes tightly so Matt couldn't see he was actually missing his heart and soul because he knew he'd somehow ended up entrusting them fully to the man who... was now biting into Aiden's bottom lip. Hard.

"Fuck it, Matt. Show some respect!"

"Nah, don't think so. How about I show you something else, or do you want to _feel_ it first?" And with that Matt slid up a few inches and ground his groin against Aiden's.

"Oh!"

"Oh yes, I think someone has forgotten what day it is."

"Have I _hell_?" Aiden wasn't really angry, Matt could tell, but he got the feeling he was going to one of those guys who was a grumpy bastard after sex if they didn't get to sleep properly. But Matt could live that, because he loved sparring with Aiden any which way. And he knew only too well what fun he was going to have teaching Aiden the pleasures of deep and dirty angry fucking. One of the many positives to sleeping with guys, their bodies could stand up to a _lot_.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Matt Cardle. I _know_ where it's been!" Aiden spat out before pushing the smaller man to the floor.

"God, Grimshaw I swear I want to cage you up and never let you go!"

A key turned in a locked part of Aiden's mind and he realised that a rather large part of him might want the same thing. In all different sorts of ways. And what was really scary was it didn't scare him to feel that as long as it was Matt who was doing the caging.

"Be careful what you wish for, Cardle. Just be careful. Now..." Aiden held his wrists out and showed the red marker countdown to the source of all his 'troubles', "where do you see the number 0 anywhere here? You're a day early, matey! No blow-job for you until Saturday. So you can stick that up your pipe and swallow it!" Aiden sat up and folded his arms across his chest and more or less strutted like the peacock he was, without actually moving.

"No Aiden, you're the one who's going to be swallowing it. In about, two minutes. A deal's a deal and this one is signed and sealed, I'm just waiting on delivery." Matt's voice sounded deadly serious but he had that twinkle in his eye again, the one that made Aiden extra nervous because he knew it always ended up with him being made the fool of. He swung round and looked at the clock.

"Okay, Matt. You win on a technicality on it being after midnight. So it is Saturday, I'll grant you that. However I'm not paying out yet, as nothing is signed." He waved his wrists in Matt's face once again, his quiff bobbing along with the movement.

"And I'll say again Aiden, signed and _sealed_." This time Matt was fully grinning again, that shit-eating grin that Aiden loved to dread seeing.

"I'm missing something here" he half mumbled to himself while looking around the room in puzzlement.

"Oh, does _Aidey-Waidey_ want to play a game?" Matt asked in that sing-song voice that shouldn't have sounded sexy but somehow did. Aiden groaned but Matt just kept on.

"Clue number one. I've written the number zero already, seeing you passed today's - yesterday's - task. But there wasn't enough room on your _wrist_..."

Aiden swore all the air had suddenly been sucked out of the room because he was beginning to remember something.

"Tell me you _didn't_?" Aiden stood up and just as hurriedly sat down again.

"Didn't _what_?" The fact the words sounded muffled compelled Aiden to look at Matt again, and sure enough the grinning bastard had the red marker pen in his mouth again.

Aiden blushed. The mere fact he did and that Matt raised his eyebrow in reply made him realise that his next question was purely rhetorical so he asked it with a resigned sigh.

"Tell me you did not take advantage of me being otherwise engaged and used that marker to draw a fucking big circle where I think you did!"

"Perish the thought, dear boy. No fucking was involved so you're not _that_ big down there... yet!"

" _Matt_!"

" _AIDEN_!" Matt just waggled the pen back and forth between his lips in an obscenely fast rate and added a wink for good measure.

Aiden groaned and flopped back on the bed and buried his face under the pillow. The fact he was lying face down with his arse up in the air was totally unintentional. Wasn't it?

Never one to decline an invitation Matt quickly straddled Aiden's legs and pointed out, much more directly, exactly where the small  circle zero was. With his tongue.

"Mmm-att!" this time a groan.

"Aiden, unless you want spanked" Aiden's cock surprised him by twitching in interest at the mere suggestion "I'd get up if I were you".

"I'm up already, Matt" was the muffled response.

Matt laughed again, "I'm surprised you've got it in you after earlier."

"Hah, hah, bloody hah. Pull the other one, Matt".

"I'd rather you pulled me. You owe me, Aiden" and with that Matt started kissing up Aiden's spine, his lips finally resting above his ear as he whispered gently, somewhat reverently "I didn't use the pen, Aiden. Just my tongue, but I branded you are surely as I did your cock with the lipstick. Your arsehole's mine too. And your mouth. You're mine. All mine." He licked languorously down the pulsing vein in Aiden's neck, tasting the salt of Aiden's sweat and maybe his own too intermingled from the shirt, and the sex. "So are you going to prove it to me, hold up your end of the bargain?"

Matt hunkered back on his heels and realised that he was holding his breath waiting for the answer. Not because he'd had a raging hard on ever since Aiden had started sucking himself off. No, because he was thinking of a bigger bargain, a bigger promise between them. The promise of a future that could meet all sorts of needs in him that he never thought he'd find answered in just one person.

 _This is Major Tom to ground control  
I'm stepping through the door  
And I'm floating in a most peculiar way  
And the stars look very different today_

Aiden's answer was to push Matt back and roll over. Then to kneel in front of him. And to just stare. A soft strange stare, a question or a challenge hidden in it's depths. Matt wasn't stupid, he knew all about give and take and Aiden was learning fast. Who was he to let him down, how could he, he... they were alike him and Aiden. Alike but different where it counted. It was going to take work but it would work. They would work. So Matt kissed him, gently letting their lips rub together, tasting something new in their relationship, letting Aiden experience it too. Opening up to him, to each other.

"Hmm" Aiden sounded as if he'd made a decision. So Matt, reluctantly, set their mouths free.

"You're a confusing creature sometimes, Matt Cardle."

"Am I really, _really_?" Matt answered with a knowing smile.

Aiden couldn't keep his face straight for long, his lips had other places to be after all. "Are you _fuck_?! I can read you like a bloody book."

"Yeah? Which one, Aiden? Which book?"

And they answered both together as Aiden started ripping Matt's fly open - finally - " _The Kama-bloody-sutra_ "

Matt's cock sprung up like flagpole, straight up and already rock hard.

"You're never going to last", Aiden bent and breathed the words against Matt's balls noticing how well defined they were as if they were going to tighten and spill forth their contents any second.

"You'd be surprised."

"Well you won't, you've told me what to do" a slight twinge of regret coloured Aiden's words as he realised he actually had wanted to surprise Matt.

"Aiden..." Matt yanked the younger man up and pressed a swift kiss to his oh so pouty lips before pushing him back down again so he could look at his face "you surprised me the first minute I saw you and every minute since. Believe me, I'm going to last long enough for you to surprise me in a whole new way. Just seeing you these last ten days, what you did. Do you realise how fucking sexy that was? I might have planted the seeds of those ideas but you watered them and let them grow. You were so ridiculously nervous to start with. I pushed you because I didn't want you to be disappointed. Plus, yeah I admit I also saw something in you that I thought would like to be pushed that way" Matt's voice took on a slightly hoarse tone, his fingers curling tighter into Aiden's flesh as he asked "and I _was_ right, wasn't I?"

Yes he was right, what turned on Matt obviously turned on Aiden as well. He wasn't under some strange thrall, Aiden thought, he'd actually done every one of those mad countdowns willingly. He'd do a whole lot more for Matt, given the chance. He did, after all, worship the guy. And with that thought in his head Aiden simply licked his lips, Matt's breath caught and then Aiden bent forward and just about swallowed Matt's cock whole.

Matt couldn't help but grin as Aiden twisted his head to one side, his quiff flopping sideways so he resembled some strange and slightly mad looking cockatoo hanging off a branch _(he resolved to tell Aiden that later, but Matt had the very pleasant premonition he might have had all his brain cells sucked out of him before then)_ as Aiden mumbled round Matt's erection "I guess we're going to find out" before popping his mouth cleanly off again.

"That's right, baby, don't talk with your mouth full."

Aiden grinned back, "Oh I can do all sorts with my mouth full, I had a very good teacher, don't you know?"

He started curling his tongue in a corkscrew from the head of Matt's cock downwards still managing to talk fairly coherently between the tongue lashings. "Looked a bit like you, _maybe_ not as hot. Because I couldn't taste him like I'm tasting you. You taste _fine_." Aiden stopped the chatter to tug with his mouth inch by inch back off Matt's dick, before doing the corkscrew move once again.

Matt felt his knees buckling but seriously couldn't remember if he was standing or sitting so what the fuck did it matter, he wasn't moving from this position if it killed him. Instead he look down at Aiden's face, lips already blown crimson, cheeks hollowed, long eyelashes trailing secrets above those cheekbones. God he really was as beautiful doing this as Matt had imagined he'd be. More so.  
   
Aiden's hands pushed down from where he'd anchored them on Matt's hips. Even though they were hidden by his shirt Matt could feel Aiden's fingertips pressing and following each other tantalising slowly all the way down the grooves that led to his groin. The cum gutters, yeah. Matt was looking forward to Aiden's tongue clearing them out after a future frot session, especially now that Aiden had finally developed a taste for the white stuff.

Matt went to shed his clothes, but not wanting to break the moment, Aiden just frantically shook his head while still working Matt deep inside his mouth, the extra movement causing his teeth to start to graze but the boy did good and Matt felt an increase in wetness that just made him harder. Oh yeah, his boy was doing _real_ good...

Holding on to Matt more tightly Aiden started pushing him into his mouth more, wanting to feel and taste every inch of him. All the practice had made him hyper aware of what his lips, tongue, and mouth could taste and feel but nothing, nothing could match Matt. Hot and heavy, smooth and firm within him. It was finally _Matt's_ precum he was tasting, it was finally _Matt's_ girth that was sliding over the slick flesh inside his cheeks, finally _Matt's_ length that pressed down on his tongue, and he wanted to up the game, and so he did. The teasing licking being replaced by more controlled sucking as he learned to read Matt's responses to every little change in friction, speed and pressure. He laughed a little to himself, realising that his lessons meant nothing and everything. There was no big secret in "getting it right" other than wanting to please Matt, because pleasing Matt turned him on like nothing ever had before. The more turned on he got, the more he wanted to share with Matt. There was nothing one-sided about this act of worship, it wasn't a solo performance but a duet.

Matt didn't know why Aiden had laughed but the reverberations round his cock seemed to zing right through his body. The happy expression on the boy's face turning Matt on nearly as much as his busily working mouth. The harder Matt got the more diligent Aiden got and Matt groaned in disbelief. Disbelief because being finally inside Aiden was a million times better than he'd imagined. Truth be told Matt could probably have come just from being inside that warm wet hole, but he knew how to discipline his body. To get the most out of it, and the most out of Aiden.

Right at that moment Aiden looked up and met Matt's eye, his cheeks hollowing as he clamped fully round Matt's dick, creating a vacuum, sharing a look that about crushed Matt's heart. Both of them frozen in the moment, unable to breathe. He didn't know which of them moaned first, maybe they did so together, but the eye contact remained firm. An unspoken challenge was issued and received, Aiden pulling off Matt enough to visibly lick the precum, that was now running unfettered from Matt's slit, round and round the crown of his cock. Then, not even pausing to think if it looked sexy or not - and in Matt's shattering mind it did - letting saliva drip from his mouth to fully lubricate the whole length once more before taking him back home where he belonged, deep inside Aiden's throat. Turns out he had truly learned something through his countdown "ordeal" - how to still his gag reflex. It was too much for Matt who couldn't hold back any longer, pumping his hips, realising Aiden could take him fucking that beautiful mouth. Both of them moaning, Matt's fingers rooted in Aiden's hair, some small corner of his mind still having the clarity to form the thought that this, this was what Aiden's quiff was for. Holding him to him, steadying their ride, controlling him but not controlling him. Just bringing them together.

When Aiden had sucked himself off he'd never been able to do this, he wasn't a contortionist, wasn't strong enough to plough in and out of his own mouth, but it had taught him enough to know the changes that signalled orgasm was imminent. But even if he hadn't, Matt's breathless cry of "Oh my god, Aiden, I can't..." gave him enough warning to change tactic. Because he wanted to taste Matt, he _needed_ to taste Matt properly, he didn't want to miss one bit of this experience.

Eyes closed, on the verge of finally getting the release he'd been craving, for what felt like weeks, Matt groaned in disappointment as he felt Aiden release the pressure and push back off his cock. He tried to yank that glorious head forwards again, but Aiden shook his hands off. Surely he wasn't going to stop now? Matt was wound so tightly he knew he was going to explode any second, wanted to explode, _needed_ to explode. _In_ Aiden, _over_ Aiden, _because_ of Aiden.

"Aiden!"

Oh fuck, Aiden had moved his ministrations to Matt's balls, as if he knew that that was the touch paper that would light Matt up once and for all. But there was no time to stand mentally back and enjoy the new show, Matt felt that familiar tightening rush build up stronger than he ever had experienced before and somehow found the strength to moan out one word, and one word only, of guidance to Aiden.

" _HEAD_!"

As _if_ he needed to be told! Aiden closed his mouth round Matt in time to catch the first spurt of Matt's orgasm right where he wanted it. On the tip of his tongue, so he could really, truly, _finally_ taste the essence of the man. It wasn't quite what he had expected, way stronger certainly than Matt's precum, but his mind took over. The fact it was Matt making him happy with the taste, wanting more, wanting it within him.

Heart pounding Matt looked down as Aiden pulled him in deeper, swallowing him, eagerly milking him dry. It was if he was suspended in a time warp of heightened sensations, feeling more and seeing more than he ever had before. God this was actually nothing like he'd imagined. Reality beat fantasy into a corner and cheered as it threw in the towel. The thought giving Matt enough strength to pull out of Aiden's mouth, to see the results of all that extra liquid he'd forced into himself spill out over Aiden's swollen lips.

Matt used his own hand to help quickly pump the last of his release so it splashed over Aiden's face, catching in his hair, on his eyelashes, then spreading the drops futher by rubbing his now hyper-sensitive cock head round those beautiful lips. _His_ mark, on Aiden, his.

"Mine!"

Nothing more needing to be said because Aiden just grinned up at him, his face bathed in the milky white proof of that statement. But Aiden said it anyway, "Yours, Matt. _Totally_ yours."

And with that Matt returned the compliment, and then some...

  
 _Ground control to Major Tom  
Your circuits dead, there's something wrong  
Can you hear me, Major Tom?  
Can you hear me, Major Tom?  
Can you hear me, Major Tom?  
Can you . . ._

"Did you hear me, Aiden? _Aiden_!"

Aiden rolled over on the bed and swatted at Matt as if he was a pesky dog begging to be let out, which he so was!

"You ready for the next countdown, or should that be count _UP_?" That lascivious tone to Matt's voice suddenly waking Aiden up again, and - as usual - in more ways than one.

"What do you mean, count UP?"

Matt bridged the few inches separating their faces to plant a quick kiss on Aiden, smiling as he still could taste himself on Aiden's lips. He reached out and pulled Aiden's hand down between them, wrapping the boy's fingers round his rapidly hardening length. Aiden automatically starting to stroke Matt even while he frowned in puzzlement.

"Well, you see Aiden, first you have to get a good _measure_ of me and then, well, do you remember where the countdown ended?"

And that great big dirty, sexy, grin was plastered over Matt's face once more as he took a moment to pull his finger into his mouth and wet it before sliding his hand between Aiden's oh so tight bum cheeks to circle the answer.

" _Oh_!" and Aiden blushed again, before moaning in anticipation.

"O indeed!" Matt continued to circle at Aiden's entrance while starting to slowly rub their naked bodies together, "I just wonder what we can find to help you reach that particular goal _inch_ by _inch_."

"Any ideas to help you dock my rocket?"

Matt giggled and winked as he quietly sang " _My spaceship knows which way to go._ "

(In his heart he might have also been singing a variant of the next line too, the one about ' _loving very much_ ' and Aiden so would have sung back ' _I know_ ' if he'd sung it out loud.)

And god help Aiden, he did too. He had a _surprising_ number of ideas to please himself and Matt. He couldn't help himself where Matt was was concerned, and he didn't want to, because Matt hung the moon and the stars for him.

But that, of course, is another story...

 _Here am I floating round my tin can  
Far above the moon  
Planet earth is blue  
And there's nothing I can do    _

[The End]

 

 

 


End file.
